Destino de sangre
by vanesmora
Summary: Un clan desaparecido, un amor perdido, una memoria borrada y un solo mundo. Todo esto relacionado alrededor de un solo clan. Los namikaze. Vampiros. Parejas: SasuNaru, NaruOcc, ItaDei, SaiGaa y lo que venga! XD. Lemon.
1. Prologo

Este no es un fic mio, simplemente soy la que lo publico con autorización de mi amiga hana-chan. Espero que lo disfruten.

Destino de sangre

Prologo

dialogo - bla bla bla

pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

algún comentario -(N/A)

Oculta en medio del bosque se encuentra konoha. Una ciudad llena de misterios que resguarda a las criaturas mas temidas y de las que se piensa, son solo un mito, los vampiros.

En aquella oscura ciudad se alza un castillo majestuoso en el que habita la realeza . Antiguamente el clan mas poderoso y ancestral vivía en ella. Los namikaze. Sin embargo estos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno y en su lugar los uchiha, el segundo clan mas poderoso, asumió el trono.

Nadie sabe que paso con los namikaze y mucho menos recuerda nada de ellos mas que su nombre y uno que otro registro de su existencia y poder. Aun menos sabrían si ellos tuvieron pareja, ya que si esto fuera verdad las parejas morirían casi al mismo tiempo de su partida. Un enlace formado con la pareja es el mas fuerte que puede llegar a existir entre las criaturas que habitan este mundo; unen sus almas, sus vidas y su mente de una manera tan perfecta y equilibrada que si una de las dos muere el otro le seguira en su destino porque el dolor de estar sin su pareja los enloquece hasta el punto del suicidio.

Así que para todos la existencia de los namikaze se volvio un sueño, un mito; creado por los mismos vampiros para aterrorizar a las otras criaturas que forman el consejo; una historia para asustar a los seres mas malvados pues...¿quien no le tendria respeto a un ser que te mataria solo con mirarte?

Pero todo es posible y la mente se maneja ante los antojos de los seres con el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Algo facil para ellos que lo han hecho durante siglos con los humanos, los cuales ni vestigios tienen de un mundo que esta al lado suyo.

Sin embargo que saben ellos si aquellos poderosos vampiros no sufrieron al momento de irse, que saben ellos de lo que conllevo su desaparición.

Yo les diré: nada, por que no queda ni rastros de ellos.  
Que pueden decir unos registros de ellos, de su vida, de su mente. Que nos pueden decir unos vagos recuerdos de lo que verdaderamente fueron ellos solo el tiempo en sus vidas eternas daran una idea de lo que sucedio, una idea de porque se siente un vacio que nadie puede llenar y una idea de lo que les falta, de la verdadera felicidad que se alvergo en su pueblo, de el recuerdo de una sonrisa sincera.  
Pero que pueden decir unos pobre ignorantes de lo que paso cuando solo creen que es un mito de sus mentes facilmente manejables.

Amantes, amigos, familia y toda una vida se dejo atras solo por protegerlos de lo unico a lo que le temen. Ver morir a sus parejas.

Que pasaria si el destino, tan caprichoso como es, les diera una oportunidad de volver a unir todas esas vidas, de volver a estar completos y de recuperar todo aquello que perdieron; pero no se confien que nada en esta vida o existencia es fácil y si el destino les da algo mas vale que lo apresien y no pierdan el tiempo, porque puede que no tengan otra oportunidad.


	2. Sucesores

Este no es un fic mio, simplemente soy la que lo publico con autorización de mi amiga hana-chan. Espero que lo disfruten.

dialogo - bla bla bla

pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

algún comentario -(N/A) / (N/T)

La luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor y los habitantes del castillo se encontraban todos reunidos en el comedor. (N/T: jejeje acabo de notar que rima!).

Todos ellos eran seres hermosos; todos poseían unos brillantes cabellos y absorbentes ojos negros, cual noche encerrada en ellos (N/T: creo que hana-chan cuando copio esto estaba pensando con rimas!! xD). Este era el clan uchiha los sucesores del desaparecido clan namikaze. Los herederos del clan en esos momentos estaban teniendo una conversación o al menos los mas expresivos.

-Aun me sorprende un poco que los sabaku también estén en el instituto, pero es bastante divertido tenerlos por ahí, en especial a chidori, temari y hachi-comentaba kyoko la hermana gemela de sasuke, de ojos afilados y cabello largo hasta la cintura

-A mi me sorprende es que gaara no haya matado a nadie- hablo itachi - con ese carácter que se manda, es mas me sorprende que tu sigas vivo sai- dirigió su mirada a un pelinegro de cabello corto que estaba a el lado de kyoko- es increíble que siendo tu pareja aun estés vivo-

-Pues lo creas o no gaa-chan es bastante tierno- la mitad de los presentes lo miro como si tuviera otra cabeza o como si hubiera dicho la blasfemia mas grande del mundo

Sabaku no Gaara, era un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina perteneciente a otro de los clanes poderosos de Konoha. Los Sabaku. Maestros del viento y la arena; eran un clan muy influyente en el consejo y aliados de los uchiha.

Cada vampiro existente poseía una pareja eterna, como su media naranja; un vampiro o un humano que seria su única compañera mientras su existencia permaneciera en la tierra. Eso era el caso de Sai uchiha, cuya pareja era el heredero del los sabaku, gaara.

-Estas seguro de que ese mapache sin cejas puede ser tierno-

-Claro que si, ademas nadie pidio tu opinion-

-Hmp-

-Ne ne sasuke porque no entras al instituto, lo mismo te digo sai-

--/--/--sasunaru--/--/--

Estaba en su cuarto pensando en la propuesta de su hermana. La idea en si no le molestaba, despues de todo, no tenia nada aque hacer.

Soltó un suspiro.

Se sentía vacío. Desde hace un par de siglos se sentía así, era como si algo le faltara, pero no sabia que ni por que. (N/T: ah! que pesar TwT).

Parece que después de todo iba a aceptar ir a ese instituto, era la única manera de distraerse y olvidar ese vacío que amenazaba con hundirlo mas y mas en la oscuridad.

Lo único malo de ir y aceptar, era tener que aguantarse a su estúpido hermano y al mapache pareja de este. Ya que, después miraría como arreglársela con ellos o simplemente los ignoraria.

--/--/--sasunaru--/--/--

Parece que las cosas se iban a poner interesantes y mas con sus dos hermanos dentro.

A su mente vino la imagen de unos hermosos, pero tristes, ojos azules. Malditos hebi sino fuera por ellos nada de lo que estaba pasando hubiese sucedido. Maldito clan serpiente, malditos fueran ellos con su crueldad y sadismo. (N/T: la apoyo....esos malditos...desgraciados!! xD..no les quiero adelantar fic!)


	3. Nuevos

Este no es un fic mio, simplemente soy la que lo publico con autorización de mi amiga hana-chan. Espero que lo disfruten.

Dialogo - bla bla bla

Pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

Algún comentario -(N/A) / (N/T)

Nuevos

Había pasado una semana desde que aceptaron ir a amaia gakuen, el instituto al que iba kyoko, y hoy era precisamente su primer día. No es que lo necesitaran, pero era una buena forma de entretenerse en la eternidad de su existencia.

Los tres jóvenes uchiha abandonaron el castillo y atravesaron el bosque de las ilusiones; dicho bosque era el que protegía a konoha de los humanos y les daba su alimento, si el humano que llegaba era puro el bosque lo alejaba, si por el contrario era indigno, mas le valía rogar por una muerte rápida. No tardaron en atravesar el bosque y llegar a el instituto.

A medida que iban pasando atraían todas las miradas del lugar. Para ellos era algo normal, después de todo, los humanos eran sus presas y la mejor forma de atraerlos era con su belleza, algo que todo vampiro tenia por naturaleza.

Kyoko era una de las chicas mas conocidas y de las mas populares, pero los otros 2 no los habían visto antes, y si antes llamaban la atención ahora lo hacían mas que nunca y mas si era lunes, un día en le que pocas cosas interesantes pasaban.

Se dirigieron primero a la dirección para saber a que salón iban a ir los 2 uchihas y como era de esperarse terminaron en el mismo de su hermana. Si todo había sido tan fácil y tranquilo, pues mas vale que estuvieran preparados para lo que venia.

Habían llegado al salón y apenas kyoko puso un pie dentro empezaron los problemas

- oh miren nada mas quien vino a infectar el aire- dijo una pelirroja a penas vio a kyoko

-oh pero si son la puta y la plana- hizo una pausa para ver su reacción y con una sonrisa de medio lado- lo siento pero no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes, sai, sasuke vamos- y se dirigió a un grupo al final del salón pero la detuvo una pelirrosa

-como te atreves a hablarnos asi error de uchiha-

-porque se me da la gana y suéltame de una vez no quiero que se me pegue la idiotez-

Tanto sai como sasuke reconocieron a las 2 chicas que detuvieron a su hermana. Ambas eran del clan hebi, la pelirroja era karin y la pelirrosa era sakura y las 2 vivían obsesionadas con sasuke y con molestar a kyoko.

-sasuke-kun no deberías ir con esos perdedores-

-sakura tiene razón sasuke-kun, ven con nosotras, así si estarás con personas de clase- pero de nada valio porque el uchiha las ignoro completamente.

Kyoko los presento con los que ya habían llegado, estos eran chidori no sabaku, chouji akimichi y sabaku no gaara, la tan nombrada pareja de sai.

- ne chouji y los uzumakis- pregunto kyoko

-ni idea- pero fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos provenientes del pasillo- ya llegaron-

-quienes son los uzumakis- pregunto sai adelantándosele a sasuke, quien tenia la misma curiosidad de su hermano

-los mas populares entre las escuelas-

Los uzumakis provenían de una familia de clase alta y eran los dueños de "rasengan corp" una cadena de empresas que iban desde medicina hasta literatura y hotelería en todo el mundo. Y como había dicho kyoko eran los mas populares entre todas las escuelas y cualquiera que oyera el apellido uzumaki sabría quienes eran ellos.

- porque las mujeres se tienen que demorar tanto arreglándose- se escucho una voz por los pasillos

-porque queremos salir bien presentadas no como tu kyo, que sales con lo primero que sacas del armario- ambos uchihas o mas bien cualquiera podría decir que estaban en una pelea, pero solo ellos podían percibir a mas personas y todos con una esencia muy atrayente.

-ino querida, una cosa es demorarse, pero estuvimos esperándote 1 hora, ni ahome (N/T: yo!! nwn), etsuko, shiory o hana se demoraron tanto.

-hmp-

-shion por décima vez, bájate de mi- se escucho una voz desesperada, sin embargo, esta causo un efecto diferente en especial para sasuke que al escucharla sintió algo moverse dentro de el.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella pasaron 2 chicos y 2 chicas, una de ellas colgando de uno de ellos, sin embargo, ambos uchiha notaron que solo 3 de ellos parecían familia y lo confirmaron por la esencia tan atrayente y parecida, aunque a la vez distinta, que poseian.

-shion ya me canse, bájate de una puta vez que no eres una jodida pluma y estas a punto de partirme el puto cuello- ante estas palabras la nombrada se soltó y corrió a donde sakura y karin.

Los 3 rubios que quedaron se dirigieron donde kyoko y al ver a los otros 2 chicos el rubio ojiverde y la rubia ojiazul miraron con preocupación al chico en medio de ellos.

-"sasuke"- sus pensamientos se dirigieron a un pasado lleno de felicidad y a la vez doloroso, sin mas soltó un suspiro bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-vaya naru, veo que sigues causando revuelo por las mañanas; lo mismo les digo a kyo y a ino- dijo kyoko para calmar la situación.

-descuida kyoko sabemos perfectamente que nuestro querido hermanito es el mas popular de este lugar- dijo la chica de cabello rubio claro y ojos azul claro mientras abrazaba por el cuello a un hermoso chico de piel bronceada, cabello dorado y ojos azul intenso, poseedor de unas marcas en sus mejillas como una especie de bigotes y algo mas alto que la chica que, según habían dicho se llamaba ino, lo estaba abrazando- y dime querida quienes son los 2 bombones que te acompañan-

-oh lo siento- cogiendo a sasuke por el cuello la acerco, el aludido solo pudo gruñir disconforme por el trato dado- el amargado de acá es mi hermano sasuke y el sonriente de allá- señalando al chico al lado de gaara-es sai.


	4. Conociéndose

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí va la descripción de los clanes:

Namikaze

Tsunade-Jiraya--- esposos y padres de minato y takumi.

Takumi--- padre shiory

Minato-Kushina---- padres de:

*Deidara

*Ahome; etsuko ---- mellizas

*Naruto; Ino; Kyo ----- Trillizos

*Hana

Uchiha

Madara; Fugaku---- hermanos

Madara---- padre:

*Shizui

Yume; Mikoto--- hermanas

Yume--- madre

* Obito; Tobi----- mellizos

Fugaku-Mikoto--- padres:

*Itachi

*Sai

*Sasuke; Kyoko

Sabaku

Chiyo--- mama de miyuki

Miyuki--- mama de:

*Chidori

*Hachi

Primos de Chidori y Hachi

*Sasori

*Temari

*Kankuro

*Gaara

Yahiko--- primo de Gaara, Temari...etc (pero no de Chidori ni Hachi)

Hebi

Orochimaru --- padre:

*Tayuya

*Kabuto

*Sakura; Karin; Shion--- trillizas

Primos

*Kimimaro

*Suigetsu (Ellos dos son Hermanos)

En realidad son mas sino que estos son los que mas interactuan y pueden llevar a confusión.

Este no es un fic mio, simplemente soy la que lo publico con autorización de mi amiga hana-chan. Espero que lo disfruten.

dialogo - bla bla bla

pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

algún comentario -(N/A) / (N/T)

"Conociéndose"

Según había entendido los tres chicos frente a el eran hermanos y los tan famosos uzumakis. La chica de llamaba ino, el chico mas alto de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes era Kyo y el único que realmente había llamado su atención era el rubio con marcas en la mejilla.

Sentía una especie de deja vu con solo verlo aunque no sabia porque si era la primera vez que lo veía. Le atraía, no podía negarlo, era hermoso y su presencia opacaba cualquier otra.

Observo como los tres sonreían y le tendieron la mano.

-Un placer mi nombre es ino uzumaki y será un gusto tenerte con nosotros-

-Hola mi nombre es kyo uzumaki-

-Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y no le prestes atención a lo que mis hermanos dijeron antes de mí- al juntarse sus manos, sasuke percibió que el vacío que siempre sentía, se iba y que esa piel que estaba tocando la conocía a la perfección; pero al mirar esos ojos sintió su alma desgarrarse, esos hermosos ojos azules estaban velados de dolor, tristeza y desesperanza- espero que seamos amigos- susurro mientras soltaba sus manos.

Por la mente de naruto miles de imágenes pasaban a una velocidad alucinante, recuerdos valiosos que guardaba con recelo y una dolorosa separación la cual quería; con toda su alma, jamas hubiese pasado.

-Porque el profesor no ha llegado- pregunto el sonriente sai

-Sera mejor que te quedes esperando, hoy tenemos 2 horas con kakashi y el jamas a llegado a tiempo a algo en su vida, es decir, tenemos 1 hora libre-

Tanto Ino como Kyo estaban preocupados por naruto. Desde hace una semana su actitud había sido extraña y ahora con la reaparición de sasuke dudaban seriamente de que estuviera bien.

Se sentía débil y cansado pero por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer, tenia que resistir todo lo posible y aparentar que las cosas estaban bien o preocuparía mas a sus hermanos de lo que; estaba seguro, se encontraban. Salio del salón. Necesitaba aire y si seguía un minuto mas ahí se ahogaría; pero antes de llegar al patio, en medio del pasillo, sintió una onda de energía intentando localizarlo o intentando descontrolar su poder y casi lo habían logrado.

Había mantenido todo bajo control por poco y ya totalmente agotado cayo inconsciente.

--/--/--itadei--/--/--

La sakuranzakomori era una universidad de mucho prestigio y solo entraban los mejores (N/A: por eso la mitad son vampiros y el resto comida) y solo los mejores terminaban las carreras escogidas.

Cerca de la facultad de arte se encontraban dos personas discutiendo

-que si- grito un pelirrojo

-que no- devolvio un rubio

- lo mejor del arte y lo mas bello es lo que es eterno- rebatio

- que no, el arte es mas bello cuando dura solo instantes porque sera mas apreciado-

Y esta era la pelea diaria entre Deidara uzumaki, un rubio ojiazul, y sasori no sabaku, un pelirrojo ojicafe. Ambos estudiaban artes en sakuranzakomori y se conocían desde hace dos años.

-no es por interrumpirlos ni nada pero pueden parar ya- este era itachi uchiha, estudiante de derecho y amigo de deidara y sasori; para su desgracia- cual es la necesidad de discutir lo mismo día, tras día, tras día, que no se cansan-

- no porque sasori no lo entiende-

-el que no entiende eres tu deidara-

- basta, cada artista tiene su punto de vista y cada uno piensa diferente que tan difícil es entender eso-

- ya, bueno supongo que tienes razón- dijo sasori

- otra vez- suspiro el rubio

Fueron al restaurante del campus y siguieron hablando hasta que llamaron al rubio a dirección, para sorpresa de todos.

--/--/--sasunaru--/--/--

Ya estaban preocupados; su hermano hace mucho que había salido y aun no volvía, de hecho, kakashi-sensei estaba por llegar y ni rastro de su hermano.

-lamento la tardanza pero me encontré un gato negro mientras venia para acá por lo que tuve que darle la vuelta a el instituto buscando otro camino- hablo un peli plata en lo que abría la puerta del salón.

- ni se esfuerce kakashi-sensei que ya nadie le cree- dijo la pelirrosa mientras terminaba de pintarse las uñas

- ino, kyo el director los necesita - la sonrisa del peli plata había desaparecido, lo que les indico que lo que les fuera a decir el director; iba a ser muy importante.

Sasuke solo los vio irse y tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba muy mal. Desde que naruto había salido el ambiente se volvió tenso y las ganas de ir tras el por poco lo dominaban. Ese rubio le despertaba todo tipo de sentimientos que le costaba definir cual era cada uno. Y su piel. Con solo haber tocado su mano había sentido un calor muy agradable que le gustaría sentir siempre, y el aroma de su sangre y el latido de su corazón eran lo mas atrayente que había sentido en su vida.

--/--/--naru-chan--/--/--

-maldición naruto porque no nos dijiste-

-creí que podría manejarlo-

-déjalo así, será mejor que bebas una buena cantidad- le paso una copa en la que había un liquido color escarlata

- no necesitamos tanta como un vampiro normal, pero aun así la necesitamos- así era, el liquido de la copa era sangre y aquellos seres eran una familia de vampiros, pero si eran kyuketsuki; que hacían en la ciudad y no en le reino de konoha.

--/--/--kyuketsuki--/--/--

Se encontraba enojado y frustrado. Desde hace 2 días que no había visto a ese rubio que tantos sentimientos le había despertado y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de sus odiosos hermanos le había querido decir el porque de su desaparición o si se encontraba bien.

Si no fuera porque le habían prohibido matar; hace mucho que la mitad de los estudiantes habrían desaparecido. Suspiro. De nada le servía ponerse así, solo iba a ocasionar que su energía saliera de control y destruyera la mitad del pasillo.

Suspiro otra vez, últimamente era algo que hacia mucho, aun era algo extraño pensar que a parte de ino y kyo, naruto tenia mas hermanos y a la mayoría los había conocido en ese mismo lugar; al igual que una prima bastante extraña.

Ahome estaba en un año mayor que él y dependiendo en que momento la encontraras la podías ver comportándose como un ser racional o peor que una niña de 5 años (N/A: ¬¬ cretino)

Etsuko la melliza de ahome era bastante tranquila si no la molestabas y al contrario de ahome, que era pelirroja y con ojos azules; etsuko era rubia ojiverde.

El mayor de los hermanos uzumakis era deidara y a pesar de que no lo había visto; por culpa de su hermano itachi ya conocía más de él de lo que realmente quisiera.

La menor de los hermanos uzumaki, pero no por eso la menos problemática, era hana; una pelirroja de ojos azules y ella era....como decirlo....hana era muy inteligente pero al mismo tiempo un demonio reencarnado (N/T: ejem....es el alter ego de la escritora...XD igualita) y si la veías junto a hachi, hermana de chidori y prima de gaara, era mejor salir corriendo o te verías involucrado en algún problema.

Y por ultimo estaba shiory, prima de naruto, y estudiante de un año mayor, sin embargo, era de la que menos sabia; siempre parecía estar a la defensiva en su presencia.

Era técnicamente imposible conocerlos tanto en 2 días, pero ellos eran tan llamativos y parecían una plaga siempre apareciendo del lugar menos esperado ni siquiera sus sentidos como vampiros podían prevenirlo cuando uno de ellos estaba cerca.

Llego al salón y se dirigió a su puesto, otro día mas y otro día sin poder ver a ese rubio. Se recostó y dejo su mente en blanco en lo que llegaba el sensei.

-sasu-chan mira quien volvió, mira- una muy animada kyoko movía a el pelinegro de un lado a otro.

-déjame kyoko, sea quien sea no me interesa- y era la verdad, no le interesaba quien fuera, solo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo.

- hola kyoko, hola sasuke- bien tal vez si había una cosa que le interesase

-naru-chan que bueno que estas de vuelta- se lanzo a los brazos del rubio que la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Hmp hola dobe-

- u_uU "no ha cambiado nada" es interesante la forma en la que me recibes teme.

Ok......ya termine......casi que no.....este estuvo largo....u_uU aunque tengo que prepararme para los demás son igual o mas largos....en fin....espero les halla gustado....espero reviews!!! ^^

Cualquier duda me la hacen llegar BYE


	5. Sentimientos

Este no es un fic mio, simplemente soy la que lo publico con autorización de mi amiga hana-chan. Espero que lo disfruten.

Etto....ps bueno aca llega otro cap....espero que no esten muy enredados!! recuerden que respondo toda pregunta que tengan! sin mas los dejo con el fic....

Sentimientos

dialogo - bla bla bla

pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

algún comentario -(N/A) / (N/T)

Había "decidido" unirse a el club de fútbol, después de todo no tenia nada mas que hacer despues de clase y era una forma de conocer mas acerca de naruto, y todo habia sido idea de su querida hermana kyoko.

Flash Back

Había pasado dos semanas desde la entrada de los dos uchihas y sai había decidido entrar al club de pintura contrario a sasuke que no había querido entrar a ninguno

-oye hermanito-empezo kyoko

-hmp-

-te inscribí en el club de fútbol-

-que tu que?-

-tienes viviendo cientos de años y eres muy habil en todo-

-kyoko-

-y no quisiste meterte en el equipo de natacion de la que soy capitana-

-hermana-

-o en el de arte junto a sai, ademas que la presidenta es chidori, ni siquiera en el de ajedrez y shoji junto al vago de shikamaru o con hachi en capoeira, ni con hana en alguno de los otros club deportivos-

-kyoko- insistía el azabache

-así que decidí meterte en el de fútbol donde el capitán es kyo y el subcapitan es naru-chan-

-eh?-

-moo es una lastima que este año solo se metiera a el club de fotografía y al de fútbol, es tan bueno en todo lo que hace que es una pena que no sea un vampiro-

-si lo admiras tanto porque no te metiste con las porristas- había veces en que dudaba seriamente si kyoko era su hermana o si él era de otro clan

-estas loco, en ese club están karin, shion y sakura, no tengo instintos suicidas para entrar ahí-

-segura-

-ne hermanito me tengo que ir a entrenar nos vemos mas tarde- cuando pensó que ya se iba ir ella se volteo- a por cierto, empiezas la próxima semana-

Fin flash back

Y ahí estaba el llendo a la cancha para intentar convencer al entrenador de dejarlo salir del equipo.

En medio de sus cavilaciones termino recordando otra conversación con kyoko sobre naruto, tema que últimamente era de lo unico que hablaba con ella.

Flash Back

Estaba caminando junto a kyoko llendo de vuelta al castillo

-jamas se puede saber que van a hacer son toda una caja de sorpresas-

-lo se intente entrar en sus mentes pero me fue imposible, tu sabes porque kyoko-

-es posible que tengan un antepasado mágico, la verdad no lo se; y no te esfuerces, jamas lograras leerles la mente, hipnotizarlos o meter ideas, imágenes o lo que sea en su cabeza solo gastaras energía-

-es extraño que tengan poderes siendo humanos-

-lo se, por eso digo que es una lastima que no sean vampiros en especial por la esencia tan....-

-atrayente y poderosa-

-si, imagina como seria si fueran vampiros-

Si así fuera, cualquier persona cerca de ellos seria incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa y tan siquiera dejarlos de mirar.

-de verdad lamento que se nos haya prohibido transformar humanos-

-hmp

Fin flash back

Esa familia era todo un misterio y con ellos era imposible predecir que iba a suceder.

Al llegar al campo, todavía no había nadie así que se sentó en las gradas a leer mientras esperaba.

--/--/--naru-chan--/--/--

-Ahome onee-sama saldrás otra vez con kimimaro- en uno de los cuartos de una gran mansión, se encontraban naruto y su hermana hablando en lo que el primero se alistaba para su practica

-así es- en parte se sentía mal por su hermanito pero era algo inevitable ya que kimimaro era su pareja

-que envidia me das- un vampiro solo tenia una pareja durante su existencia que lo hacia sentir completo, pero él

-yo.....naru-

-descuida ahome, fue mi decisión alejarme de él-

-pero eres tu el que mas ha sufrido esa separación y todo por culpa de los hebi-

-no todos los hebi son malos onee-sama, si no fuera por kimimaro las cosas serian peor-

-y pensar que somos el clan mas poderoso ja....fuimos orillados a huir, a escapar-

-era lo mejor que podíamos hacer para protegerlos-

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos por hana quien acababa de entrar a la habitacion

-y por que no le devuelves la memoria a tu uchiha-

-hace cuanto estas escuchando- pregunto el rubio en un intento de desviar el tema

-el suficiente y no cambies el tema-

-estoy de acuerdo con hana-chan, si se la devolviste a kyoko porque no se la devuelves a él-

-no lo haré a menos que el me lo pida por propia voluntad- y antes de que ahome o hana abrieran la boca- les prohíbo que le digan algo; hana vamonos a los entrenamientos y llama a kyo-

-como diga namikaze-sama-

-hana-

-bien, bien ya voy gruñón-

--/--/--sasuke--/--/--

Tal ves su plan no había sido el mas elaborado o el mas pensado pero había sido bastante simple y fácil de ejecutar y aun no se explicaba como había fallado de manera tan asombrosa. Su plan había sido el siguiente: llegaba, hablaba con el entrenador, salia del equipo y se iba al castillo. Claro eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero no; en cuanto comenzó a hablar con el entrenador llego el dobe y de alguna manera lo convenció de hacer una prueba y... felicidades era el nuevo delantero del equipo y tenia que prepararse para los intercolegiados que se iban a realizar en un mes.

Ya era definitivo, algo le pasaba con el dobe, cada cosa que el le pidiera la cumplía sin queja alguna. Tendría que averiguar que demonios le pasaba y pronto o vaya a saber que terminaría haciendo.

--/--/--hebi--/--/--

-orochimaru-sama encontré algo en los registros del palacio-

-bien kabuto, es una gran ventaja que seas el ayudante de madara y fugaku-

-aquí dice que el heredero y uno de sus hermanos tenían una alianza con unos uchihas que traerá prosperidad al pueblo de konoha-

-si estas en lo correcto es posible que alguno de ellos nos guíe a los namikaze y al heredero; bien tu y kimimaro vigilen a los mellizos, shizui e itachi y que mis queridas hijas vigilen a los hermanos, avísale a tayuya para que se encargue de los restantes y que el resto vigile la cuidad-

-como ordene padre- salio del lugar dejando al otro planear sus movimientos

--/--/--sakuranzakomori--/--/--/

Un gran grupo se encontraba reunido en lo que parecía ser, una cafetería; hablando de lo que harían, después de terminar las clases.

-y ustedes que piensan hacer- pregunto kankuro, hermano de gaara y estudiaba para ser un director se cine, dirigiéndose a deidara, sasori, itachi, los mellizos y shizui

-pues voy a ir a donde mis adorables hermanos, padre nos mando a llamar a saber dios con que cosa saldrá- empezó el rubio sonriente y termino en un tono perdido mirando a la nada. El padre de deidara y los otros era uno de las cinco cabezas de y la persona con las ideas mas fuera de contexto del todo el universo y que increíblemente funcionaban, sabrá dios como pero así era; aunque parecía ser una característica familiar ya que si no mal recordaba, el había creado una nueva arcilla para moldear la cual podía explotar cuando le viniera en gana. También recordaba que hace unos siglos atrás se creía imposible una alianza entre diferentes clanes de criaturas y que había ocurrido; pregúntenle a naruto, hana, ahome, shiory y al consejo mundial mitológico.

-tierra llamando a deidara estas ahí?- exclamo obito al ver a deidara en la luna

-eh? ah... perdón chicos y díganme que van a hacer ustedes-

-pues como tobi es un chico bueno, tobi ira a visitar a sus primos y como es muy bueno tobi lo piensa acompañar deidara-sempai-

-yo no tengo nada mas que hacer así que también me les uno-declaro obito el mellizo del extrovertido tobi

-voy por mi hermano-

-eso significa que a excepción de shizui y kankuro todos vamos a ir a amaia gakuen- exclamo un itachi con una sonrisa demasiado misteriosa para ser algo bueno

-ita-koi n_n- cualquiera que viera la cara de deidara dirían que era incapaz de matar una mosca

-dime dei-koi- la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció y unos ojos, antes alegres; ahora tan fríos que eran capaces de congelar el infierno

-lo que sea que estés tramando deja fuera a mis hermanos entendido me he explicado bien uchiha-

-mas claro no pudo haber sido dei-chan-

Si alguien tubo alguna replica prefirió callársela a enfrentarse a esa mirada y cualquiera que los viera dudaría seriamente de que fueran vampiros, es mas ese rubio con esa mirada; parecía mas vampiro que ellos.

--/--/--namikaze--/--/--

En otro edificio de la misma universidad otra escena se llevaba a cabo, una un tanto inusual y que a la mayoría le costaría creer.

La biblioteca era el lugar mas odiado para la mayoría de los estudiantes y todo culpa de los profesores y la insana afición a obligarlos a trabajar en ese lugar que al mínimo rastro de romper las reglas los reprobaban sin derecho a subir sus notas o a siquiera recuperarlas. Si era un lugar que la mayoría odiaba excepto una persona o mas bien dos. La primera era kimimaro vampiro de alta clase perteneciente a el clan hebi y un muchacho bastante atractivo de cabello blanco y ojos verdes con un cuerpo de infarto por el que muchas (y muchos) babeaban y que solo una tenia el placer de poseer aunque ese pequeño detalle solo pocas personas lo sabían. Ahome namikaze era la pareja del albino y no es que se quejaran ni nada pero la biblioteca era uno de los pocos lugares en los que podían reunirse sin que peligrara su relacion, el clan de ahome o sus vidas. Sin embargo su deseo mas fuerte era poder dar a conocer su relación y no tener que esconderla.

Este era uno de sus encuentros y aunque sabían del peligro no podían evitarlo y la pasión desbordante que sentían al verse era difícil de contener. Llevaban cerca de dos horas cuando algo distrajo su atención.

-dime onee-chan que sucede- el teléfono de ahome había vibrado y la que llamaba no era otra que su hermana menor hana que se supone ya había terminado su practica- QUEE!!! bien voy para allá-

-sucedió algo?- pregunto el peliblanco al ver a su pareja arreglando todo

-padre quiere vernos a todos tengo que irme ya- le dio un beso en los labios y salio de allí lo mas rápido que pudo.

u_u interrumpieron mi momento con kimimaro...pero bueno que mas se le puede hacer!!! ojala les alla gustado... ^^ jya ne!


	6. Sueños

jejeje....aca va otro.....espero les guste

Este no es un fic mio, simplemente soy la que lo publico con autorización de mi amiga hana-chan. Espero que lo disfruten.

dialogo - bla bla bla

pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

algún comentario -(N/A) / (N/T)

Cap. # 5 Sueños

Todos estaban completamente agotados después de haber hecho el ritual y mas si les había demorado cuatro días y medio llevarlo a cabo completamente y sin error alguno.

Dos semanas es lo que se tardarían los mayores en recuperarse y para poder asistir a todas sus ocupaciones sin problema alguna recaída; Su antigüedad en este mundo hacia que fueran más resistentes, contando que ya habían estado en rituales parecidos, aunque ni cercanamente parecidos a este. Contrario a lo que les pasaría a los más jóvenes que tardarían cerca de una semana mas en restablecerse y aun así se les vería mas cansados al no estar acostumbrados

Eh de imaginar que se están preguntando que pasa, que esta sucediendo. Bien, eso es algo fácil de contestar.

Los Namikaze se caracterizaban por ser de los clanes más antiguos y tener un inmenso poder, pero justo en estos momentos esa cantidad de poder les estaba ocasionado muchos problemas de las que ya de por si tenían.

En los últimos meses el clan Hebi había mandando unas ondas de poder para causar un descontrol en los suyos y así fácilmente podrían hallarlos, ellos podían controlar esto sin problema alguno aunque con algo de dificultad, sin embargo, no todos tenían esa facilidad. Naruto siendo el heredero de este clan, tenía el doble de poder que sus padres, abuelos, hermanos y demás miembros del clan, y siendo sinceros, era el que peor la pasaba en todo este asunto

Minato viendo la situación había decidido experimentar con un nuevo sello junto a su padre Jiraiya y su hermana Takumi. Y lograron hacerlo. Este sello constituía en vaciar el cuerpo de todo el poder mientras otro lo almacenaba dentro del suyo, cuando el cuerpo estuviera ya totalmente vacio estaba listo para iniciar la segunda parte en la que se le hacia un dibujo con una tinta hecha con la sangre del clan, hasta ahí todo era bastante sencillo, lo difícil venia siendo que para poder aplicar la tinta tenían que hacerlo mediante fuego y al devolver todo el poder al portador era algo realmente doloroso. No había problema ahí ya que de alguna forma todos eran capas de soportarlo, el problema radicaba en Naruto. El sello no podía ser igual en el y debía aplicarse de manera distinta ya que ninguno de ellos podía contener el poder de este sin morir tan siquiera por intentarlo, así que el tendría que ser el ultimo en ser sellado y al que, lamentablemente, mas le tendría que doler.

Por ello era que estaban tan cansados, y habían demorado tanto por el hecho de que tenían que ser cuidadosos en cada uno de los pasos, especial mente en la sustracción porque de no serlos habían matado al contenedor o al sustractor.

--/--/--/-- Uchiha y Sabaku --/--/--/--

La situación en estos clanes era algo normal o mejor dicho era algo que ya todos se esperaban

Chidori y Tobi por fin se habían vuelto pareja para descanso y alivio de sus hermanos que lo llevaban esperando desde que esos dos se vieron a los ojos y a pesar de que solo se habían visto un par de veces, eso había sido suficiente para que el amor creciera entre ellos dos.

Aunque la "declaración" haya sido algo extraña y confusa. Esta ocurrió justamente cuando Deidara había ido a recoger a sus hermanos en el instante en el que Tobi se había quedado callado mirando fijamente a la peliazul, todos los demás habían acallado sus platicas y parado cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo para esperar y ver que sucedía, pero después de media hora y una recién llegada Ahome, que no tardo en entender que pasaba, todos comenzaron a perder las esperanzas y comenzaron a resignarse excepto una muy exasperada Hachi, hermana de Chidori, que ya harta de la situación termino gritándole a la peliazul y al Uchiha que ellos se gustaban. Cuando ambos lo admitieron, bastante sonrojados, todos quedaron bastante satisfechos.

Este emparejamiento fue muy bien recibido en ambos clanes, especialmente en el Uchiha y con el transcurso de los días todos estaban muy felices, corrección, es mejor decir casi todos. Itachi, Obito y Sasuke estaban con ánimos muy diferentes.

Itachi estaba deprimido por la repentina desaparición de su adorado Dei-chan. Sasuke tenía una mezcla de sentimientos pero los que mas sentía en estos momentos eran: confusión, enojo y frustración; estaba confundido por la facilidad con la que cumplía cada cosa que el rubio zorrito le pedía, enojo por su desaparición y frustración por que no sabia que le estaba pasando. Por ultimo estaba Obito que, para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba demasiado callado y pensativo, soñando en una rubia ojiverde hermana de Deidara.

--/--/--/--Sasuke--/--/--/--

Tres malditas y odiosas semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto al dobe o a su familia y por más que intentaba averiguar su paradero, se encontraba con un callejón sin salida. Lo peor de todo es que el no podía dejar de preguntarse porque le importaba y le molestaba tanto el no verlo.

- En que piensas teme

- En nada que te importe dobe – ese maldito rubio, jamás podía sentir cuando se le acercaba (n/h: lento el Uchiha)… un segundo, esa voz solo puede significar que su revoltosa pesadilla por fin había vuelto

- Sasu-chan esta enojado conmigo – puede que lo amara y lo extrañara, pero molestarlo hacerlo enojar era un placer y algo inevitable para el

- Si…digo no…que te importa dobe, y no me digas Sasu-chan –

-Porque no te gusta que te diga Sasu-chan – sin embargo la replica del moreno murió en su boca cuando el ojiazul se le colgó desde atrás – ne ne dime por que yo no puedo decirte así y Kyoko-chan si puede hacerlo – le susurro en el oído causándole un escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y un tenue sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

-ba…bájate usurantonkachi – fue lo único que pudo decir ante la cercanía del otro, aunque siendo sinceros, el no quería que se alejara. Cada que tenían un contacto tan cercano, un agradable calor recorría su cuerpo y la soledad que parecía penetrarle permanentemente, se iba

- Bien – se bajo, pero al hacerlo soltó un quejido de dolor que preocupo al ojinegro y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca una mancha negra ya estaba sobre el rubio

- Naru-chan porque me abandonaste – la mancha negra no era otra que Kyoko, la cual iba a seguir con sus acusaciones hasta que escuchó un gemido de dolor de parte del rubio – estas bien

- Descuid…

-Naruto Uzumaki te dije que te quedaras en la mansión, todavía no te has recuperado – llego una muy enojada ahorme junto al resto de los Uzumakis

- Pero ya estoy bien one-sama

- Ni ya estoy bien ni nada, te devuelves a la mansión ahora mismo – hablo la pelirroja

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le paso a Naruto? – ambos hermanos habían olvidado la presencia de los Uchiha

-ahh…por asuntos familiares nos tuvimos que ir de viaje, pero en los últimos días Naruto sufrió un accidente, no es nada grave, pero se supone que tiene que quedarse en cama descansando, cosa que mi nisan no a hecho – explico Hana mientras miraba severamente al rubio ¬¬ . Por más que intentaron convencer a Naruto de volver a casa, nada pudieron hacer ya que de un momento a otro el rubio se les escapo y a la hora del receso no lo encontraron por ninguna parte

Sasuke otra vez se encontraba metido es sus pensamientos, aunque lo único en lo que podía concentrase era en el ultimo acercamiento que tuvo con el rubio y en lo que a este le había pasado, por algún motivo le dolía el solo pensar que algo le pudo pasar

--/--/--/--SasuNaru--/--/--/--

Admiraba el cuerpo debajo de el. Era perfecto, cada línea, cada curva, cada cosa hacia que sus manos se volvieran fuego con solo un roce a esa piel tan adictiva y suave que quería recordar por siempre, era tan sedosa, sin ninguna marca que sus labios le eran imposible separarse de ella. Con un tacto suave, toco cada rincón de ese cuerpo que lo tentaba hasta ya no poder mas, y con cada rose suyo ese cuerpo se estremecía causándole satisfacción.

Subió sus labios nuevamente hasta posarlos en el cuello que se le ofrecía tan dócilmente, mientras sus manos seguían navegando por todo lugar. Lo beso haciendo que soltaras suspiros, lo lamio provocando que ronroneara y lo mordió sacándole gemidos de placer, de puro y absoluto placer. Sus colmillos se afilaron y sin prolongar más la espera los clavo en la exquisita piel expuesta del otro que jamás se cansaría de probar, pero su amante no se quedo atrás y clavo los propios en su cuello al tiempo que lo envolvía en sus brazos.

Sin despegar sus dientes y sin soltare del otro, en un movimiento fluido lo acomodo mejor para que todo fuera mas fácil. Nada arruinaría aquel instante de pura pasión. Dirigió la punta de su miembro a aquella cavidad que lo volvía loco y la que tantas veces ya había profanado, lentamente fue adentrándose, no quería causarle ninguna molestia a su amante y no quería causarle ningún daño del que pudiera arrepentirse. Al terminar de adentrarse recibió un gruñido y para calmarlo dirigió su mano derecha a su muslo y lo acaricio suavemente.

-calma cariño, no te desespere – separo sus colmillos de esa dulce piel y de sus labios descendió un fino hilo de sangre que fue rápidamente eliminado por una lengua rosada y provocativa – parece que hoy tienes mucha prisa

-Sasuke…amor, si no te das mas prisa juro que no dejare que me toques en el próximo siglo- unos amenazantes colmillos llenos de sangre y una brillante mirada color amatista respaldaron dicha amenaza- si me has entendido

-Como ordenes- lo embistió con fuerza y en el punto preciso causando que el otro soltara un grito combinado con un gruñido de pura satisfacción

Las embestidas fueron mas, mas y mas rápidas y mas profundas, pronto los gemidos y jadeos llenaron el lugar eh hicieron eco en el y en un gran gruñido todo quedo en silencio solo podía escucharse las respiraciones agitadas de ambos cuerpos que intentaban reponer el aire faltante.

-eres mío nunca la olvides – se escucho la voz ronca de la azabache mirando aquellos ojos que habían vuelto a su color natural, al azul de los mismos cielos – y no permitiré que alguien se te acerque y… - acaricio esos suaves mechones color oro que estaban pegados a la frente sudorosa por la actividad - te lastime – salió de aquel cuerpo cálido y se recostó a un lado – Naruto – estiro ambos brazos para atraerlo hacia si y recostarlo en su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza

-Te amo Sasuke – susurro el rubio antes de caer dormido por el suave palpitar del corazón del moreno

- y yo a ti mi kitsune…

Despertó agitado con un calor intenso por todo su cuerpo y con una erección por demás dolorosa. Llevo ambas manos a su frente quitándose los mechones pegados por el sudor de tan intenso sueño.

Ya no soportaba mas, desde que ese dobe lo había abrazado por detrás hace exactamente tres días esos sueños habían empezado y no habían dejado de atormentarlo y lo peor es que en vez de asquearle le gustaban y no entendía el porque.

(n/h: vamos Uchiha usa el cerebro y suma. Naruto + Sentimientos + sueños húmedos= TE GUSTA IDIOTA ¬¬*)

Ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello, hoy iniciaban las competencias y tenia que concentrarse en no lastimar a ningún humano

--/--/--/--SasuNaru--/--/--/--

-Seguro que puedes jugar hermanito

-Estoy casi recuperado por lo que no tendré problemas ahorme one-sama

-La palabra clave es casi – replico Hana

-vamos, no se preocupen no me pasara nada y si no salimos ya no podremos terminar de arreglar lo que falta para irnos – todos fueron saliendo, pero cuando ahome se disponía a seguirlos alguien la detuvo

- no es necesario que tu vayas one-sama, ve con Kimimaro, hoy no hay clases y por un pequeño accidente que ocurrió anoche n_n – la soltó y fue directo a la salida – yo te cubriré si hace falta

-waaaa… te amo pequeño kitsune- le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo

--/--/--/--Sasuke--/--/--/--

Se encontraban esperando a que todos llegaran para poder marcharse, ya los buses estaban repartidos por equipos, y dos o tres de ellos compartían el mismo. Las porristas, como era de esperarse, iban en el mismo bus que el equipo de futbol y ahora tenían un pequeño problema porque no las dejaban sentarse con los futbolistas y tener que hacerlo enfrente

A Sasuke poco o nada le importaba eso. Lo único que le importaba era que ningún idiota se fuera a sentar a su lado, por él el resto se podía morir allí mismo y el no movería ni un dedo y el mismo se había encargado de espantar a cada imbécil que intentaba ocupar el puesto a su lado

-Oye teme puedo sentarme ahí

-hmp

-Eso fue un, si adelante, o un, no aléjate- no recibió respuesta si no una mirada afilada – "ja si es hasta tierno" bien, igualmente me sentare te guste o no.

Genial, simplemente genial. Justo cuando trata de estar lejos de el más cerca lo tiene, el destino realmente lo odiaba. No tenia caso pensar en ello, decidió solo observar el paisaje, pero apenas sus ojos se posaron en la ventana el reflejo de Naruto acaparo toda su atención.

Lo observo atentamente, la primera vez que lo vio le pareció hermoso, para que negarlo, y al irlo conociendo fácilmente podía decir que ellos eran opuestos y al mismo tiempo iguales. Se quedo un tiempo mas mirándolo a través del reflejo hasta que repentinamente todo a su alrededor cambio y se encontró en una especie de sueño o recuerdo quien sabe.

Estaba en los pasillos de un castillo, bastante parecido al que el habitaba, penetrando un delicioso cuerpo que gemía sin control, alzo su vista y se encontró un espejo que reflejaba a quien en esos momentos penetraba, que no era otro que Naruto con una cara de completo placer, con los labios rojos e hinchados y las mejillas rojas

-ah…Sasuke…mas

Salió de golpe de esa fantasía o de lo que sea que haya sido eso – "mierda, que me esta pasando"- (n/h: ¬¬)

(N/Ahome: oh! X dios esto por fin se esta poniendo bueno, Hana has mas lemon…fan yaoista 4ever)

jejeje....ahi van los primeros porfa no sean tan duros...se hace lo que se puede!!

sin mas espero que les halla gustado...jay na!!


	7. Decisiones

Gomen la tardanza es que hemos estado ocupadas con el estudio...pero porfin volvimos! un nuevo cap! espero les guste.

Este no es un fic mio, simplemente soy la que lo publico con autorización de mi amiga hana-chan. Espero que lo disfruten.

dialogo - bla bla bla

pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

algún comentario -(N/A) / (N/T)

Cap. # 6 Decisiones

Se iba a vengar y lamentarían haber dejado el equipo justo a minutos de empezar las competencias. Suspiro, ya después pensaría en cómo hacerlos sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, ahora tenía que buscar unos remplazos o estarían descalificados, corrección tenía que ir por un capitán y subcapitan de futbol y que por suerte eran sus queridos y adorados hermanos.

Hana era parte del equipo de voleibol y atletismo. Y había ocasiones en que los utilizaba para suplir equipos, lo que se supone no se podía hacer si no fuera porque ella se las arreglaba para inscribirlos en todos los equipos como ayudantes o equipo de apoyo y ellos ni cuenta se daban hasta que llegaban las competencias.

-gracias por la ayuda hermanitos ustedes son lo mejor-

-si ya sabemos, ahora demonio dinos que tenemos que ser-

-eres un grosero kyo-

-ya solo dinos-

-tu iras a la prueba de 50m y 100m del tercer llamado. Naru tu correrás en 100m y 600m del quinto y primer llamado, y ambos correrán por el segundo carril-

Lo bueno es que las de futbol eran las últimas y que iban a quedarse una semana en ese lugar junto a las demás escuelas.

-/-/-sasunaru-/-/-

Se encontraba totalmente confundido y perdido; y todo porque naruto estaba enojado con él y no sabía porque. Se encontraba así desde la celebración por ganar en todos los deportes y en especial por ganar el último partido en el que por poco y el rubio no jugaba.

Malditos vampiros, si los volvía a ver; los haría pedazos lentamente y haría que desearan la muerte.

Flash Back

Era el segundo partido que jugaban y esta vez tenían por contrincante a otoshi-gakuen.

Se encontraban empatados y todo porque los dos delanteros eran vampiros y el arquero un licántropo que les habían complicado las cosas.

Estaban a mitad del segundo tiempo y todo iba bien hasta que esos dos estúpidos vampiros se emocionaron demasiado y olvidaron controlar su fuerza. Lanzaron el balón directo al arco y justo antes de que entrara fue detenido pero no fue el arquero el que la detuvo sino un rubio subcapitan, que por la fuerza del impacto termino golpeándose contra uno de los postes y el balón termino fuera.

-que tanto te duele- kyo fue el primero en preguntar al verlo levantarse sosteniéndose la cabeza- naruto…- se detuvo al ver como la sangre se deslizaba por su rostro y una fina mancha rosada empezaba a notarse en el uniforme a la altura del abdomen- "esos malditos" naruto ya no puedes mas retírate-

-pero…-

-hazle caso a tu hermano dobe- al ver la sangre se había contenido de arrancarle la cabeza a esos dos y de saltar sobre él y beber toda esa sangre que olía tan dulce aunque no irresistible.

-lo siento chicos- susurro el kitsune antes de retirarse del campo con dirección a la enfermería.

Después de aquello el partido quedo 5-2 ganando amaia-gakuen. Y por algún motivo los dos vampiros tienen pavor a acercarse a personas rubias o pelirrojas.

Fin Flash Back

El último partido lo habían ganado fácilmente y desde la celebración el dobe no le hablaba ni para saludarlo.

-/-/-naruto-/-/-

Idiota, tonto, bastardo, imbécil…argh…lo que hacía que se enojara mas era el hecho de que no podía enojarse con él porque no recordaba y eso era culpa suya…argh…todo por la tonta, puta, zorra, estúpida de Karin.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo es que en medio de la celebración del triunfo a esa estúpida se le ocurrió besar a sasuke frente a sus ojos.

Suspiro

No quería hablarle al uchiha por que si lo hacía terminaría hablando más de lo necesario y eso si era malo.

-/-/-sasunaru-/-/-

Hoy retomaban clases y justo ahora los uzumakis se dirigían al instituto, pero al llegar no fue muy favorable la imagen que los recibió.

Desde que había llegado Karin y sakura se le habían pegado como garrapatas y sin importar que les dijera; no se soltaban y ya le estaba molestando.

-hola sasuke, hola sakura, hola Karin =n_n= - paso el rubio tranquilamente mientras uno de los muros de la entrada se caía hecha pedazos. (N/T: jajaja Naru nos salió celosito…XD)

-no es por nada hermanito pero…te lo dije n_n -

-cállate hana =¬¬#= -

-a ver si entiendo. Odias ver a sasuke con esas pero no le piensas devolver sus recuerdos-

-enserio hana cállate. Además te dije que él me lo tenía que pedir-

-ponlo celoso entonces- de la nada ahome apareció haciendo que ambos hermanos se asustaran

-ahome tiene razón-

-es imposible que…-

-el uchiha esta tan pendiente de ti que dudo que no sienta algo- dijo la pelirroja mayor- además creo recordar que el uchiha era muy celoso y posesivo contigo-

-bueno si, pero…-

-si lo pones celoso él se te declarara, pedirá explicaciones, le devuelves su memoria y todos felices ¬¬ - intervino la ojiazul menor- pídele a kyoko que se haga pasar por tu novia-

-anda ve, ella te ayudara- lo empujaba "sutilmente" ahome.

Al desaparecer naruto de su vista, ambas sonrieron maliciosamente. Adoraban al kitsune pero había veces en que era tan fácil de manipular, si sabias que decirle claro está.

-/-/-uchiha-/-/-

Estaba pensando en la propuesta de naruto, esa de fingir ser su novia solo para que sasuke se le declarase. Al menos ya sabía cómo habían terminado esos dos juntos, con lo bueno que estaban. Vamos, que fuera la hermana de uno y el otro era su pareja, no quería decir que fuera ciega, y esos dos eran las cosas más sexys que conocía, lástima que ambos estaban emparejados y eran unos idiotas orgullosos.

Aceptaría solo para verlos juntos de nuevo y evitar que su hermano se hundiera en esa oscuridad que lo consumía día a día, volverlo a ver sonreír y con esa luz en sus ojos que solo le daba el rubio.

Así sasuke la odiara por meterse con el namikaze, los volvería a juntar costase lo que costase.

La comida que tenían era bastante tranquila hasta que itachi decido preguntarles a los menores como les había ido.

-hmp-

-vaya ototo, tu extenso vocabulario me sorprende-

-bueno yo…yo hoy me hice novia de- maldición ahora dudaba seriamente de decirlo- de naruto, el rubio del que les he hablado antes-

-oh el hermano pequeño de dei-

-hai- no quería ver a sasuke porque sabía que en lo profundo de esa mirada fría algo se había desvanecido o deshecho y ahora esa mirada solo la miraría con odio.

-ya termine, me retiro- sin más que decir sasuke se retiro de la estancia dejando todo en silencio.

Sin razón alguna había sentido una gran furia crecer en su interior desde que kyoko había hablado. Se sentía traicionado. Traicionado de la peor forma y por alguien a quien quería.

Desde que conoció al dobe todo se había complicado.

-/-/-sasunaru-/-/-

Se las habían arreglado para crear situaciones que hiciera a sasuke estallar en furia y celos.

Aunque al principio ahome se sintiera mal de hacerle eso a sasuke, la culpa se iba al recordar porque lo hacía. Hana por el contrario, le encantaba hacer enojar al uchiha, era algo asi como su pasatiempo y si sentía culpa, pues no se le notaba en lo más mínimo.

Ahora el carácter de sasuke era 10 veces peor. Ni Karin se le acercaba, estaba loca por él, pero no quería morir tan pronto.

Y aunque el carácter de sasuke era de los mil demonios, el de hana era de felicidad desbordante que hacía temblar de miedo a ahome. Conocía perfectamente a su hermana y cada que estaba tan feliz algo salía horriblemente mal.

Bueno no había nada que hacer y si hana presagiaba el apocalipsis solo el tiempo lo diría. (N/T: ¬¬) (N/A: n_n )

-/-/-sasunaru-/-/-

Dos semanas y media habían pasado desde que kyoko se había hecho novia de naruto y el ambiente en el castillo era de pura felicidad…corrección, ni tan pura ya que sasuke parecía tener un aura oscura permanente que ponía de los nervios a todos.

A excepción del moreno todos estaban bastante animados, en especial mikoto y yume que veían a la mayoría de sus hijos emparejados. Yume recién se enteraba que su hijo óbito se había enamorado de una humana (N/A:XD) de la tan famosa familia uzumaki y para completar su felicidad su hijo tobi estaba con chidori, una chica encantadora. Por otro lado estaba mikoto feliz de que tres de sus cuatro hijos ya tengan pareja, tanto así que ya planeaba las bodas, lo único que lamentaba era esa actitud tan triste adoptada por su hijo menor.

Hoy era un día bastante ocupado en el castillo, mas para los menores, tobi tenía una cita con chidori, e itachi con deidara, óbito tenía un trabajo pendiente y de vez en cuando llamaba a etsuko, sai saldría a conseguir unos materiales de su nueva obra y gaara lo iba a acompañar, por ultimo estaba kyoko que iría a la mansión uzumaki a terminar el trabajo que le habían puesto junto a naruto (N/A: convenientemente XD).

Y pues sasuke…

Pov´sasuke

Realmente quiero morirme, nunca en mi vida lo he pensado, pero en este preciso momento quiero hacerlo; no sé que he hecho para que me suceda esto. Mi familia es su mayoría tiene a su pareja, mi aniki-baka tiene a el rubio oxigenado con peinado emo, la copia barata tiene a ese mapache sin cejas, hasta la insoportable de mi hermana tiene a…MI NARU…espera desde que momento es mío, no lo sé pero desde hace algún tiempo no dejo de pensar en el, todo el día a toda hora está en mi mente ese rubio de hermosos ojos azules con esa piel morena que contrasta perfectamente con mi piel…por dios la verdad no sé qué me pasa creo que la soledad me está afectando…

Fin pov´sasuke

-/-/-relleno n_n -/-/-

Por la calle, iba un sonriente tobi, se dirigía hacia el parque de diversiones a encontrarse con su amada chidori. El día era perfecto, soleado y despejado, nada lo iba a arruinar.

La encontró en la entrada tan hermosa como siempre. Llego a su lado, entrelazaron sus manos y con unas sonrisas de felicidad entraron al parque de una vez.

-/-/-kyoko-chan-/-/-

No había tardado nada en terminar el trabajo de historia. Eran vampiros y la mayoría de esos sucesos los habían vivido en carne propia.

-no termino sobrando tiempo- suspiro la pelinegra cerrando el cuaderno.

-eso era obvio kyoko, después de todo, tenemos un par de siglos más que nuestros compañeros-

-un par? Naru-chan, tenemos más de 800 años de existencia- le revolvió el pelo al rubio- nos quedan 2 horas antes de encontrarnos con los chicos-

-entonces =n_n= ayúdame a terminarlos- jalo a la uchiha fuera de la habitación a un sótano, saco una caja y le mostro el contenido-

-son hermosos…-

-/-/-releno-/-/-

Ellos iban de un lado al otro hablando y sonriendo. Chidori realmente se sentía a gusto con tobi, era por decirlo "el paraíso" en la tierra, bueno lo era hasta que vio lo que había estado buscando "la mansión embrujada"

-vamos tobi, entremos- la peliazul jalaba al uchiha

-seguro que quieres entrar- odiaba esos lugares y era un vampiro no una piedra, el también podía temerle a algo.

-si, ahora vamos- Lo jalo hasta la entrada

Para la mala suerte de tobi, ya estaban recorriendo "la mansión embrujada" y se encontraba total y completamente aterrado y las cosas empeoraron cuando chocaron con otra pareja delante de ellos y uno de ellos dos grito de forma desgarradora desmayándose

-dei-chan!- grito

-tobi!-

-chidori?-

-itachi?-

Si…efectivamente la pareja delante de ellos no eran otros que deidara e itachi y lo que sucedió es que tanto tobi como deidara acababan de caer desmayados.

-/-/-kyoko-chan-/-/-

Ya estaban todos reunidos, pero no sabían a donde ir. Kyoko tenía una idea de adonde ir algo perversa, pero al fin y al cabo era una idea.

Hinata y neji hyuga se alegraban de ver a naruto mucho mejor que en años anteriores. Aun recordaban que los años reciente a la separación, el rubio permanecía encerrado y deprimido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo mismo pasaba por la mente de kiba y sino.

-vamos al castillo- interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos, kyoko hablo

-no sería extraño que llevaras "humanos" a konoha- hablo neji

-para nada n_n-

-bien entonces vamos…-

El camino por el bosque no era mayor problema para los vampiros. Llevaban un paso ligero pero desde hace rato sentían un aroma fastidioso mas no repugnante. Era un olor como a…humedad como a…perro.

-pero miren que tenemos aquí- frente a ellos aparecieron cuatro jóvenes de piel morena, ojos negros y cabellos oscuros

-márchense, estamos en tregua y este es territorio vampírico- hablo kyoko

-lamentamos diferir, pero ustedes los chupasangre no merecen vivir- se lanzaron directo a kyoko mientras se transformaban.

Naruto que había esperado el ataque tenía los ojos morados y había apartado a kyoko de la travesía con su manejo de viento. Sin embargo no logro esquivar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el zarpazo en el bazo derecho.

estubo largo..ahi para compensar un poco la tardanza...espero les haya gustado..un beso! ja ne!


	8. Confirmación

que pena la demora...debo confesarles que hace dos semanas tengo el cuaderno pero es que he estado ta ocupada que no he podido subirlo hasta ahora... n_nU espero me perdonen... sin mas que disfruten! ^^

dialogo - bla bla bla

pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

algún comentario -(N/A) / (N/T)

Cap # 7 Confirmación

-/-/-/sasuke-/-/-

Pov` Sasuke

Me siento extraño como si algo regresara o me faltara, no puedo explicarlo.

Entro a mi cuarto pero al acercarme a la cama una imagen me aturdió la mente, naruto se encontraba acostado en mi cama con la sabana apenas cubriendo su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y estiraba su mano hacia mi, como si estuviera invitándome a sucumbir; sus labios tenían una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillaban en un azul oscuro reflejando algunos matices morados. Pero cuando di un paso para acercarme la imagen se disolvió dejando una cama totalmente vacía y organizada.

Estaba totalmente confundido cuando escuche una hermosa risa en la puerta, me voltee y fue la imagen mas tierna que he visto en mi vida. Era un niño rubio de unos cinco años con una yukata lila con una cinta negra. El niño se volvió a reír.

-ne…ne…sasu-chan no me va a abandonar cierto, sasu-chan no va a abandonar a Naru-chan cierto?- había dicho el pequeño y adorable kitsune, pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo la imagen cambio a otra totalmente diferente.

Ahora se encontraba parado enfrente de mí unos años más grande, tal vez 8 años, tenia una camiseta blanca abierta que dejaba ver un pecho bien trabajado. Alrededor del cuello tenia un collar el cual no logro distinguir bien, pero era de un color oscuro. El rubio sostenía en sus manos un collar parecido al que el tenía en el cuello, pero este era de un tono claro. Sus brazos se extendieron hacia mí y sentí el peso del collar en mi cuello.

El ojiazul sonreía y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.

-te amo tanto sasuke…-

Argh…estaba estático en su lugar, no entendía porque su mente estaba recreando todas esas imágenes y una más extraña que la otra, pero ahí no iban a terminar. Antes de reponerme de todo lo anterior, paso frente a mis ojos las imágenes que mas me impactaron.

Tenia unos 12 años y lagrimas de dolor caían por su rostro, me abrazo y me susurro algo en el oído que, a pesar de no haber entendido, volvió mi corazón pedazos e hizo que unas lagrimas se derramaran por mis ojos.

-no…- murmure antes de que la voz de juugo, uno de los empleados del castillo, me avisara del ataque de licántropos.

Fin pov` sasuke

-/-/-naru-chan-/-/-

Tras haber eliminado a uno de los lupinos (N/A: XD) y golpeado a otro, y que este le devolviera el golpe, se dirigió al castillo junto a kiba por recomendación de kyoko.

-neji y hinata serán reconocidos como vampiros; tu y kiba serán descubiertos, tu estarás en peligro; descuida estaremos bien- decía kyoko mientras golpeaba a otro lupino

Dejo a kiba en el hall y de manera automática fue subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto y en una de las paredes del fondo se deslizo y cerró los ojos.

-/-/-kyoko-/-/-

Estuvieron luchando contra los licántropos durante unos segundos mas hasta que su hermano sasuke, llego junto con el resto de sirvientes.

Al terminar, sasuke se fue ignorando a todos, no podía estar cerca de kyoko sin recordar al uzumaki. Además quería volver a su cuarto y seguir viendo esas imágenes, que lo perturbaban, pero le daban tanta curiosidad.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto solo para encontrarse con que en el fondo de su habitación se encontraba el rubio que precisamente quería evitar.

-que haces aquí- hablo el ojiazul levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente

-no, que haces tu aquí en MI cuarto- replico sasuke de vuelta

-que dices? Este es nuestro cuarto- volver a ese lugar había nublado su mente

-que…que dijiste- pregunto sasuke en sorpresa por tales palabras

Ahí el rubio pareció salir del trance, porque se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Llevo sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

La había embarrado, había dicho algo que no podía decir, algo que el no recordaba pero que podía darle idea de algo. Pero para su sorpresa eso no sucedió.

Cuando el otro se había llevado las manos a la boca sus ojos se fijaron en la herida que el kitsune tenia en todo su brazo derecho. Su buzo azul claro se encontraba manchado de sangre que aun goteaba y desgarrado en todo el brazo afectado.

Se había olvidado totalmente de la conversación y su mente solo podía fijarse y concentrarse en aquella herida, no lograba registrar nada más.

En menos de dos pasos ya estaba al lado del kitsune.

-quien demonios te hizo esto- sus ojos estaban rojos y el solo ver tal zarpazo sentía que había fallado en algo.

-esos tipos raros que nos atacaron "oh oh, se enojo"-

-ven, quítate la camisa para curarte- se había calmado un poco; primero detendría la hemorragia, lo curaría; ya después se vengaría de esos pulgosos.

Pero cuando se la estaba quitando…

-NOOOOO!

-/-/-kyoko-/-/-

Al llegar a la mansión vio a sasuke subir, pero ni rastros de naruto por lo que decidió seguir a su hermano, era probable que el rubio estuviera cerca de la habitación de sasuke.

Se quedo fuera viendo el intercambio entre ambos y casi se desmaya ante el error del ojiazul, pero casi se muere cuando sasuke empezó a quitarle en buzo.

Si veía el collar, su hermano no lo tomaría bien, seria demasiado pronto y brusco la forma de enterarse y el que sufriría seria el namikaze.

-NOOOOO!...naru-chan que te paso, mira esa herida- se fue encima del kitsune empujando a un lado al azabache-perdóname Naru- le susurro para que solo él escuchara y en menos de un segundo le arranco el collar….con forma de la llave de la vida de color negro con una pequeña joya vampírica azul zafiro y el collar que lo marcaba como heredero con tres joyas vampíricas color aguamarina.

Sasuke aparto a kyoko y empezó a examinar la herida de un naruto que no se movía.

El rubio había quedado en una especie de trance y su mente estaba reviviendo recuerdos…

Flash Back

Había buscado a sasuke todo el día y no lo había encontrado por ningún lado, y como el lazo no se había establecido era más difícil hallarlo.

Como no tenia nada más que hacer volvió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama cayendo en un sopor hasta caer dormido.

-/-/-sueño de Naru-/-/-

Estaba a los pies de un lago color carmesí

-con que tu eres mi heredero- una gruesa y profunda voz se escucho a su derecha

-quien eres?-

-jajaja….soy tu antepasado y el fundador del clan- un hombre alto, de cabello hasta los hombros color rojo sangre con puntas negras.

-kyubi….-

-bien mocoso- soltó una carcajada –ten cuidado, si tu caes, todos caerán –

-/-/-fin sueño Naru-/-/-

Se levanto asustado ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué había soñado con kyubi? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

Suspiro y se sentó en la cama, miro el reloj que había a un lado. Le había parecido que durmió poco, pero realmente habían pasado tres horas.

-naruto, te encuentras bien?- esa voz llamo su atención.

Ahí en la puerta estaba su amado sasuke con esa sonrisa que lo derretía y con una caja negra en las manos.

Algo alterado aun, se levanto y se abrazo al azabache.

-naruto?-

-déjame solo un momento así- el aroma del azabache lo calmaba

-que te pasa? Que te sucede?- estaba preocupado, su ojiazul estaba actuando extraño

-no es nada, solo me desperté algo alterado-

Se quedaron así un poco más hasta que sasuke recordó que había traído algo para darle al kitsune.

-dobe- (N/A: idiota)

-que? ¬¬# -

-calma, te traje algo-

-por eso desapareciste todo el día- se separa del ojinegro para poder observarlo mejor y ver aquella extraña caja.

Al mirarla mejor se dio cuenta que tenia unas marcas por toda la tapa y a los alrededores las marcas se volvían plateadas, no era muy grande, mas bien esta era de un tamaño mediano

-naruto- empezó el uchiha poniendo la caja al frente- eres mi pareja, mi otra mitad, mi mas preciado tesoro y lo eres todo para mi, por eso- abrió la caja mostrando dos llaves de la vida, una azul con una joya negra como el ónix y la otra era negra con una joya azul como zafiro, azabache cogió la de color negro que tenia una cuerda de platino- deseo estar siempre a tu lado- (N/T: T-T…..tan romántico el chico)

-sas…sasuke…- dejando la caja a un lado el moreno le coloco el collar suavemente

El rubio se acerco a la caja y saco el otro collar que tenía una cadena mas larga.

-yo soy tuyo como tu lo eres y al igual que tu dejaste tu vida en mis manos yo dejo la mía en las tuyas- ahí fue que el pelinegro se fijo en como estaba el otro.

Naruto tenía una camiseta blanca abierta que dejaba ver un pecho bien trabajado, pero antes de que sus pensamientos terminaran sintió el peso del collar en su cuello.

Miro fijamente al ojiazul que sonreía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-te amo tanto sasuke…-

-como yo a ti naruto- lo cogió de la cintura para besarlo

Fin flash back

-/-/-mansion uzumaki-/-/-

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en el Castillo.

Kyoko le había devuelto los collares antes de irse, pero aun seguía algo trastornado, aquel recuerdo tenia algo que el había olvidado. El sueño con kyubi. Había sido un sueño extraño aun conservaba la sensación de desesperación que le había causado.

Por ahora era mejor no preocuparse por ello; primero solucionaría el problema con sasuke y luego pensaría en ello con más detenimiento.

Además que el demonio y desastre andante que era hana estaba actuando de manera extraña y eso era presagio a problemas. Hana era la única vampira tan torpe como para ver un poste 10 metros antes y aun así golpearse con el.

Solo rogaba que lo que fuera a planear su hermana saliera bien.

Miro el reloj. Tenia que partir a , su tío takumi le había dicho que supervisara unos negocios mientras el se iba a por unos contratos.

-/-/-hana-chan-/-/-

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Sus padres y su tío takumi salían de viaje y sus abuelos habían ido a una conferencia.

Además, antes de que se fueran había pedido permiso, claro esta que tenia que haber un adulto, pero jamás dijeron que adulto n_n

-sabes que tu sonrisa me asusta-

-por que ahome one-sama-

-que tramas-

-yo? Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte n_n-

-eso es lo que me preocupa, solo sonríes de esa forma cuando vamos a tener problemas-

-que cruel T-T –

-no soy cruel soy realista-

-ne hermanita crees que tu chico quiera venir a una fiesta-

-he?-

-/-/-

-hola kyo- dijo llegando a la entrada

-naru, hermanito, llegaste justo a tiempo- lo había estado esperando

-tio y padre ya se fueron?-

-no, están a punto de irse-

Ambos se adentraron en el edificio y fueron a la oficina de su padre, este se encontraba leyendo unos papeles.

-hola padre- saludaron ambos

-hola chicos, Naru tu tío te busca; kyo ven un momento-

Siguieron las órdenes de su padre, Naru salió y en lo que salía kyo ya tenia una vaga idea, y no se equivoco.

-kyo, se que eres muy protector con tu hermano y eso no es malo, pero no te olvides de ti, se feliz y busca a tu pareja-

-lo se, pero primero cuidare de él hasta que todo halla pasado-

-no te olvides de tu vida hijo-

-/-/-hana-chan-/-/-

-hachi que tan preparada te sientes para ayudarme a terminar de preparar una fiesta- había interceptado a la peliazul apenas esta puso un pie en el instituto.

Hachi la miro, sonrió =D –cuando empezamos?-

-ahora mismo ^o^- empezaron a hablar cuando la pelirroja recordó algo- ne hachi necesitamos que haya adultos en la fiesta aparte de deidara- sonrió cómplice

-con gusto invitare a sasori y a yahiko- sonrisa maliciosa

-bien, entonces no tenemos nada mas que hacer-

-bueno, entonces vamos a molestar a sasuke-soy-un-amargado-uchiha-

-por supuesto-

-/-/-kyo-/-/-

Kyo iba por los pasillos, metido en sus pensamientos; recordando gracias a su padre, que él era alguien realmente curioso.

Hacia siglos que había encontrado a su pareja, pero es que simplemente era una persona que le preocupaban mas los demás que el mismo.

-kyoko- suspira, aquella morena era su pareja, lo sabía porque aunque nunca hubieran tenido contacto, con simplemente verse lo sabía. Pero es que estaba tan ocupado pensando en sus hermanos que eso era lo que menos le interesaba. Cuando se entero que ella iba a ser la "novia" de Naru, no lo niega; le dio un poco de celos, pero luego pensó "simplemente están fingiendo" y se le paso.

Aun estaba un poco en su mundo que no se fijo quien venia adelante, lo cual provoco inminentemente un "choque".

-lo siento- dijeron dos voces al unísono; reparo de quien se trataba y descubrió a la morena en la que pensaba. La miro a sus ojos y luego un poco apresurado se alejo de allí. No podía hacer quedar mal a su hermano, así que era mejor evitar tentaciones.

Kyoko se quedo mirando por donde se había ido kyo y suspiro. Aquel chico era realmente curioso. Era toda una suerte que él fuera su pareja.

-/-/-hana n_n-/-/-

-temari-san! Temari-san!- la había estado buscando y por fin la encontraba- ya esta todo listo solo falta repartir las invitaciones-

-bien hana-chan dame las que vas a repartir en mi curso-

-por cierto, no se le olvide kankuro, y si gaara se rehúsa oblígalo-

Oh…si, puede que fuera la menor de las namikaze, pero era tan astuta y terrorífica como sus hermanos incluyendo que a pesar de ser tan problemática no le hacían falta contactos o amigos para salir bien librada. Pobre de aquel que osara tan siquiera arruinar la fiesta que llevaba tanto preparando, si tan solo lo intentaran sufrirían igual o peor que los dos idiotas que la dejaron en las competencias. (N/A: si todavía me acuerdo de ellos)

-"hablando de ellos, creo que debería visitarlos al hospital"- sonrió macabramente

-/-/-hachi-/-/-

Corría lo más humanamente rápido que su cerebro podía recordar para no levantar sospechas. Acababan de avisarle que él se encontraba al otro lado del edificio y lo necesitaba urgente.

Saltando la última escalera y derrapando el último tramo apareció justo frente al rubio hermano de su amiga.

-kyo necesito que distraigas a naruto y a ahome-

-para que?-

-tú sabes para que, así que no te hagas el inocente que bien nos ayudaste con el equipo de sonido y las luces-

-de acuerdo amargada- se fue sonriendo

-tsk estúpido "bien hana ya esta todo listo para esta noche"- aviso la peliazul

-"gracias hachi"-

-/-/-hana-/-/-

-bien nisan tú te encargaras de la ropa de Naru y ahome e ita-san traerá al amargado-

-ok hermanita-

-muy bien, ya me las arreglare para traer a mi ototo-baka-

Esta noche iba a ser genial y quien sabe tal vez podría beneficiar a alguien

-/-/-mansión namikaze-/-/-

Algo estaba pasando y hasta ahora no le gustaba nada.

Su ropa había desaparecido y solo tenia un conjunto de ropa, justamente era el pantalón negro que mejor se le veía con la camisa negra con detalles en naranja.

Todo siguió volviéndose mas extraño a medida que las horas seguían, había visto a hana de arriba a abajo junto a hachi y cuando intentaba salir siempre se le aparecía de repente y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Se preguntaba que estaba tramando su hermana y deseaba con todo su corazón que no destruyera la casa o los iban a castigar hasta que tuvieran mas de dos mil años y si era sincero la idea no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Pasada las seis y media sintió a hana irse a su habitación y ya resignado decidió esperar a ver que pasaba; cerca de las siete la sintió salir de su cuarto y a las siete y media empezó a escuchar voces y pasos en el hall, comedor y la sala.

Cerró sus ojos azules con fuerza y enterró sus manos en sus cabellos dorados para revolverlos. Deseaba estar equivocado muy equivocado. Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que lo que sospechaba no fuera realidad.

-"díganme que estoy soñando y que a esa niña no se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta"-

Quisiera o no iba a averiguar que pasaba.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró justo con su demonio personal al que todos se referían como hermana

-pensé que tardarías menos en darte cuenta vamos que ya empezó la música, ve bajando tengo que ir por ahome- y tal como dijo empezó a sonar por todos lados.

-/-/-ahome-/-/-

Estaba abriendo la puerta para detener esta locura de su hermana menor cuando…

-definitivamente debo felicitar a deidara por la ropa, te queda fantástica- miro a su hermana la cual tenia una falda negra y unos zapatos de tacón negro, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta café; si, su hermana atraería muchas miradas y le provocaría muchos celos a cierto peliblanco de ojos verdes.

-como se te ocurre hacer una fiesta, nos van a castigar de por vida si nuestros padres descubren que hiciste una fiesta sin su permiso-

-te equivocas ahome-onesama- ya se esperaba que le dijera algo así –les pedí permiso antes de que se fueran, me dieron el permiso siempre y cuando hubiera adultos vigilando-

-que adultos son?-

-itachi, sasori, konan, tobi, óbito, yahiko, kankuro y por supuesto nuestro hermano deidara n_n-

-sabes que los únicos responsables son sasori y konan- miro a la pelirroja menor y la vio asentir- estamos perdidos-

-oh vamos alégrate, kimimaro debe estar también por ahí- desapareció por las escaleras- y tampoco te preocupes de los objetos valiosos ya están guardados y mañana vendrá un equipo de aseo- fue lo ultimo que escucho de su hermana.

-demonios-

-/-/-hall-/-/-

La sala estaba en su totalidad ocupada, había gente que era de la escuela y hasta gente desconocida; pero no le importaba porque acababa de ver a cierto azabache entrar por la puerta siendo arrastrado por otros dos.

-sasuke- susurro el rubio y empezó a acercarse cuando sintió un peso extra- shion por favor bájate-

-naru-chan estas tan sexy- le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo arrastro lejos del pelinegro- no se como puedes tener de hermana y novia a esas estúpidas, deberías terminar con ella y salir conmigo- lo cogió de la cara y lo fue a besar pero el rubio alcanzo a correr el rostro- vamos a bailar- ignorando el desaire

-shion yo…-

-vamos-

-/-/-sasuke-/-/-

Se había visto arrastrado a esa fiesta por sus hermanos y al cruzar la puerta una furia empezó a quemarle desde dentro sin razón aparente. Vio a naruto querer llegar a ellos y ser detenido por una de las trillizas hebi. Ella no le caía bien, es mas, desde que tenia memoria siempre le había fastidiado, cada ves que la veía cerca de sus hermanos o de alguien que era cercano a el sentía ganas de destrozarla lo mas dolorosamente posible.

Decidió alejarse antes de cometer algún error.

-/-/-2 horas después-/-/-

Había logrado escapar de shion y se dirigió a la mesa de la comida encontrando a chouji.

-amo naruto-

-deja las formalidades, sabes donde esta shikamaru?-

-no, pero debe estar con temari-

Miro a su alrededor, ahome no estaba, suigetsu tampoco lo que era mas probable que se hubiera perdido, hana no estaba a la vista y etsuko estaba junto a óbito, lo cual no era raro; Karin buscaba algo, shion lo buscaba a el, sasuke en una esquina probablemente enojado, deidara estaba con itachi y tobi con chidori, shiory estaba con un chico de otra escuela que había visto un par de veces, kyoko estaba hablando con hinata y neji, kiba, kyo y shino estaban hablando unos pasos mas alejados, sai estaba con gaara en la otra esquina metiéndole mano; juugo, lee, tenten, hachi, matsuri estaban hablando muy entretenidos y al otro lado estaban konan, yahiko, nagato, kisame, sasori, kankuro y shizui de igual forma.

Le faltaba alguien pero quien…

-naruto-kun-

Por supuesto la otra hermana de Karin y shion

-hola sakura-chan-

-porque estas tan solo?-

-quería un respiro-

- no te gustaría bailar conmigo-

-tal vez en otro momento- se fue hacia donde estaba sasuke, necesitaba tranquilidad y estar un rato con el.

-/-/-hana n_n-/-/-

Se acerco a la pareja de su hermana, había visto a suigetsu cerca de las escaleras y conociéndolo, debería andar por alguna parte de la mansión.

-kimimaro, creo que seria bueno que fueras a buscar a suigetsu-

-se volvió a perder-

-sip… n_n-

-u_u-

-"y quien sabe tal vez se encuentre a mi hermana"-

-/-/-kyoko-/-/-

Había estado hablando muy entretenida con hinata, pero tenia que hablar con kyo. Se disculpo con hinata y fue hacia el, pero el rubio se estaba dirigiendo a la salida. Lo siguió.

-demasiada gente- escucho susurrar al ojiverde

-opino igual-

-kyoko-

-tenemos que hablar kyo-

-/-/-suigetsu-/-/-

Esa mansión era inmensa, había subido solo por curiosidad y ahora ya no sabía en donde estaba. Todas las puertas estaban selladas y ni con su fuerza vampírica las había podido abrir.

-"que lugar tan extraño"- pensó

-/-/-sasuke-/-/-

Pov`s sasuke

Fiesta del demonio, estúpido itachi, y sobre todo estúpido dobe por ignorarme toda la noche. Llevo metido en este sitio cerca de dos horas, he visto al usuratoncachi tratando de acercarse pero la estúpida de shion siempre lo detiene.

Momento, lo veo acercarse, mi corazón comienza a latir velozmente, pero no se la razón; toda la mala onda que tenia se esfumo.

-Hola sasuke- esa voz pronunciando mi nombre, deseo en este momento abrazarlo y tomar aquellos labios provocativos, me pregunto a que sabrán- oye! Teme; tierra llamando-

Caí en si y descubrí que no le había quitado la mirada de los labios

Abri mi boca para decir algo cuando…

Fin pov`s sasuke

-naru-chan aquí estas- para mala suerte de naruto y sasuke, shion los había encontrado.

-/-/-kyoko-/-/-

No sabía como había llegado a esa situación. Habían aclarado lo de naruto y justo cuando iba de vuelta a la fiesta; este la cogió, la volteo y la beso.

-kyo- logro decir entre los labios del namikaze

-déjame solo esta vez, en lo que esto se aclara- la volvió a besar y esta vez si la sintió responder.

Paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y se entrego con toda la pasión y el amor que tenía guardado para su pareja

-/-/-hana-/-/-

Había decidido también ir a buscar a suigetsu, si kimimaro se encontraba primero con ahome jamás terminaría la búsqueda.

Lo encontró en el tercer piso en el segundo pasillo a la derecha.

-valla con que aquí estabas-

-eh?-

-kimimaro no vino a buscarte?-

-no-

-déjalo así, vámonos-

Empezó a guiarlo por los pasillos y todo iba bien hasta que llegaron al segundo piso y escucharon a dos personas hablando.

-quienes estarán por aquí- pregunto el peliblanco con curiosidad

-debe ser mi hermana, así que no importa "por favor, que haya cerrado la puerta TT-TT"-

-quiero ir a ver, vamos- agarro a la pelirroja y la empezó a arrastrar

-"mierda"- fue lo único que pudo pensar al llegar frente a la puerta abierta.

-/-/-ahome-/-/-

Realmente necesitaban un milagro para no terminar castigados después de esta fiesta. Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado por una presencia que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la fiesta- pregunto la ojiazul al ver a su pareja en la puerta

-no debería decir yo eso teniendo en cuenta que eres una de las dueñas de la casa- sonrió levemente

-que haces aquí?- insistió la chica

-ya ni lo recuerdo- la cogió de la cintura y la beso olvidando totalmente el exterior

Siguieron así por un tiempo…

-valla hermano te lo tenias bien guardado, no?- se separaron asustados y ahome se fijo que su hermana hana estaba al lado de suigetsu luciendo mortificada

-"esto es malo"- pensaron las hermanas

-/-/-sasuke-/-/-

Habían estado intentando que shion se fuera de mil formas y no habían estado ni cerca. Naruto quería estar a solas con sasuke y ya estaba cansado de shion quería que ella se fuera a torturar a alguien mas, mientras sasuke sentía ganas homicidas y mantenía una lucha de miradas con la chica en lo que ella no soltaba a naruto.

Una canción sonó y shion decidió que la bailaría con naruto quisiera el uchiha o no. Sin medir su fuerza jalo la camisa del rubio desde atrás haciendo que se soltaran los botones y se abriera, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el ojiazul se abrazo al azabache que ni lento ni perezoso rodeo al rubio por la cintura.

-vete shion- sonrió prepotente -"esos collares…"-

-"esta me la pagaras uchiha"- se fue con la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir

En ese momento kyo, kyoko, ahome y hana tuvieron un mal, terrible, nefasto y horrible escalofrío.

Todos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Ya termine! Que bien espero les haya agradado el cap! Kisus hasta la prox…jya ne n_n


	9. Recordando part 1

Perdonen a mi one-sama que es la que esta pasando el fic del cuaderno, pero es que me entretuve con mis vacaciones y con una historia nueva que se nos dio por hacer de una banda que igualmente termine escribiendo yo, así que por un milagro decidí pasar el cap. yo y mandárselo a mi querida amiga, ahome – one sama baka, alias vane

**Aclaraciones nya n_n**

Dialogo - bla bla bla

Pensamientos -"bla bla bla"

Algún comentario -(N/A) / (N/T)

**Resumen:** Un clan desaparecido, un amor perdido, una memoria borrada y un solo mundo. Todo esto relacionado alrededor de un solo clan. Los Namikazes. Vampiros. Parejas: SasuNaru, NaruOcc, ItaDei, SaiGaa y lo que venga! XD. Lemon.

Vuelvo a pedir disculpas nya

**Cap. # 9 Recordando part 1 **

-/-/-/-/-/-Sasuke-/-/-/-/-/-

Desde la mejor fiesta del año o siglo según la opinión de los privilegiados asistente a ella, han pasado cerca de 5 meses y ya estaban a así a mediados de febrero, cerca de la fecha que detestaba desde su creación, para ser mas precisos están por llegar al 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados y del día mas asquerosamente cursi de la historia, de solo su proximidad tenia ganas de vomitar por la miel que todo el mundo derramaba ese día y el día favorito de su familia para joderle la existencia en especial Itachi el que mas disfrutaba molestarlo y ese dia era como si tuviera un cartel luminoso que digiera "adelante molesten". Pero dejando eso de lado volvió a retomar el hilo de lo que pensaba hace unos instantes.

El día de la fiesta cuando Naruto se le había acercado después de varios intentos fallidos y cuando Shion le soltó algunos botones de la camisa provocando que el rubio lo abrazara, cosa que le encanto, el había alcanzado a ver dos collares que no debería de poseer por el simple hecho de que estaban hechos con las joyas vampíricas y un humano no seria capas de tan siquiera poder verlas mucho menos tocarlas o estar en posesión de alguna ya que estas solo podían crearse con la esencia pura de un vampiro y la sangre de un familiar o de la pareja y su color dependía del clan o del poder del vampiro, agregándole el hecho de que uno de los collares estaba realizado en una aleación especial de platino y ónix que solo los demonios de fuego o los elfos blancos podían hacer y los primeros no se aceraban a los vampiros y los segundo eran demasiado reservados y solo guardaban sus conocimientos para ellos,

Todo esto le venia dando vueltas desde la fiesta de la mocosa pelirroja (N/A:grrrrrrr) es mas, desde ese día podía asegurar que las extrañas imágenes que venían a su cabeza en algunas ocasiones eran visiones de algo o recuerdos de algo que no podía recordar y algo que se lo confirmaba eran esos collares que el dobe llevaba, eso eran los mismo que en una de esas visiones, algo había pasado por que el ultimo de esos recuerdos era una despedida y muy dolorosa por lo que había visto en esas lagrimas que Naruto derramaba dolorosamente, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué no podía recordar? ¿Quién había sellado sus recueros? ¿Qué se escondía tras todo esto?

-/-/-/-/-Itachi-/-/-/-/-

Ya lo venia sospechando desde que había conocido a Deidara y a su extrañe familia, pero ahora lo confirmaba y no había error alguno en la conclusión que había sacado, los Uzumakis eran vampiros y unos bastante poderosos.

Desde que los conocía su esencia siempre había sido demasiado atrayente, demasiado magnética para ser la de simples humanos, la mayoría de los amigos que tenían todos lo hermanos eran vampiros y eso también era demasiado raro ya que ellos usualmente se juntaban con los de su clase y se alejaban de los humanos o estos de ellos por que así se los indicaban su instinto de supervivencia, claro que ellos eran demasiados atractivos para ellos por lo que siempre intentaban acercarse, sin embargo algo dentro de ellos no les permitía estar tanto tiempo cerca de un vampiro rechazando su cercanía sin saber porque. Habían sido ya demasiadas las coincidencias como para haberlas pasado por alto, siempre lo había tenido presente, pero las paso por alto porque supuso que eran alguna de esas familias que querían permanecer ocultas y no involucrarse con el mundo oscuro o algo así, pero siempre había estado presente ese halo de misterio, era como si ocultaran algo mas que el simple hecho de ser vampiros. Porque si así era entonces no querían ocultarlo mucho. La mansión Uzumakis estaba llena de joyas vampíricas, las paredes tenían incrustaciones y los cuadros tenían bordes con dichas joyas, ciertamente no eran muy llamativas, pero para cualquier vampiro con más de un siglo seria demasiado obvio, sabia que algo se le estaba escapando pero no sabia que era.

Eran discretos, interactuaban con los humanos de una forma completamente natural. Rubios o pelirrojos, ojos verdes o azules. Cosas que se podían explicar fácilmente por genética sin tener que llegar a los extremos de lo anormal, aunque vagamente le recordaban a la legenda de los Namikazes…demonios no había sido mas estúpido por que no podía serlo…tenia que hablar con Deidara aunque tendría que esperar hasta mañana para poder hacerlo.

-/-/-/-/-/-Sasuke-/-/-/-/-/-

El día no podía ser peor, por fin había llegado el odioso 14 de febrero y con eso el día solo empeoraba mas y mas, apenas había puesto un pie dentro del instituto y ya tenia un montón de regalos, chocolates, peluches, flores y tarjetas que a el no le podía interesar menos, pero que las malditas niñas no podían dejar de regalarle por mas que intentase apartarlas con su mirada.

Es que las obsesivas esas no podían entender que a el no le gustaba nada que tuviera dulce por mas pequeña que fuera la cantidad y que sus cartas confesando su amor solo le provocaban nauseas y mas mala leche de la que ya de por si le provocaba ese día.

Llegar al salón fue sin duda la una travesía y mientras mas pasaban los minutos se seguía preguntando que hacia el ahí, bien podía haberse quedado en su casa haciendo nada, pero tranquilo sin tanto empalague de parte de sus "compañeras", llego a su asiento con un suspiro de total fastidio con una mirada de advertencia, si alguien mas le regalaba alguna otra cosa los mataría.

Al fijarse en el resto del salón se dio cuenta de que el no era el único con una montaña de lo que fuera n esas cosas; Suigetsu tenia un montón de cajas vacías a un lado mientras que al otro las cajas todavía estaban cerrada y no paraba de comer y comer chocolate, al frente del el peliblanco estaban la plasta rosa junto a su hermana la desteñida y la perra pelirroja contando a cuantos chicos habían rechazado y riéndose cruelmente de las cartas que tenían con declaraciones mientras que también comían chocolates. Aun lado suyo estaban sus dos hermanos comiendo mientras hablaban junto a Choiji que recibía todos lo chocolates que Gaara no quería comerse por que al igual que a él, no le gustaban los dulces y Chidori estaba en su mundo sin prestarle atención a la pila de cosas que crecía y crecía a su lado. Atrás suyo iban los hermanos Uzumakis que como igual que siempre aun no llegaban.

Que fastidio, no importaba como, odiaba ese día. Siguió en sus cavilaciones sobre como acabar con la festividad hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y unas voces bastante conocidas hablar.

-Con tanto chocolate me voy a terminar hastiando- comento un rubio kitsune que venia arrastrando un par de bolsas junto a sus hermanos que venían igual que el.

-Aun me pregunto como hacen para conseguir tanto chocolate-pregunto el ojiverde con aire abatido.

-ni idea Kyo, pero esta vez nos dieron mas que el año pasado – respondió Naruto.

-Es una suerte que tengas novia Naru o te darían aun mas dulces-susurro Ino para molestar mas a su hermano.

-u_uU mejor cállate Ino, no des mas ideas.

Sasuke solo podía ver la escena con un aura asesina rodeando su cuerpo mientras sus pensamientos giraban entorno a una masacre masiva para todos aquellos que habían osado regalarle algo con intenciones románticas a Su kitsune, el era suyo y nadie mas que el tenia el derecho de darle regarlos, mas de una persona sintió escalofríos y ganas de salir huyendo del instituto.

Para mortificación del moreno, el día siguió su curso y cada cambio de hora era una oportunidad para que algún insensato viniera a darle algo a los Uzumakis fueran anotados el la lista de venganza de cierto Uchiha que esperaba que se presentara alguna oportunidad y poder acabar con todos ellos y que pareciese que solo había sido un inocente y nada sospechoso accidente.

Sasuke gruño espantando a la pobre chica que intentaba darle algún obsequie al que ni siquiera le presto atención.

-Deberías ser mas amable con las personas-el susurro que el rubio le dio desde atrás solo hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

-hmp.

- ¬¬ Tu extenso vocabulario me asombra Sasuke – respondió con ironía el ojiazul – cuidado se te acaban las palabras.

-/-/-/-/-Naru-chan-/-/-/-/-

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos metido en sus pensamientos ignorando a cualquier otra persona que todavía quisiese regalarle algún presente, estaba totalmente ido pensando en su querido Uchiha, sabia que su moreno debía estar totalmente furioso mas no era su culpa que quisieran declárasela o regalarle algo, bueno técnicamente si era su culpa, pero eso Sasuke no lo sabia. Siguió caminando sin dejar de pensar en el moreno hasta que fue jalado hacia uno de los armarios apresado por unos brazos que solo él tenia el placer de conocer y reconocer a la perfección.

-quien eres realmente Naruto- esa voz era la del objeto de sus cavilaciones hace apenas unos segundos.

-Sa…Sasuke que te pasa – vio como los esos ojos negros se encendía en rojo, sabia perfectamente de que se había estado controlando todo el día y era momento de que esa furia explotase.

-quien eres…que eres….por que tengo recuerdo contigo, porque tengo la sensación de ya haberte conocido-se acerco al cuerpo que apresa – porque siento que me complementas – puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras susurraba lo ultimo-dímelo.

-ve con tu hermana- el azabache levanto la cabeza mientras que el rubio escondía su mirada entre sus cabellos dorados y antes de que el otro replicara añadió- ve con ella primero y si después…todavía quieres saberlo todo ven a mí y yo te lo aclarare – alzo la mirada descubriendo uno brillantes ojos morados – sabes, no se si estar feliz o…preocupado – lo beso como hace tanto tenia ganas y que tanto extrañaba y se fue antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar- nos vemos – se escucho en un susurro llevado por el tiempo.

-/-/-/-/-Itachi-/-/-/-/-

Había esperado bastantes horas y ya no podía seguir aguantando, tenía que buscar a Deidara y aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas.

Tan rápido como podía en este mundo se dirigió a la facultad de arte en búsqueda de su rubio novio y de las respuestas que tanto necesitaba para su confusa mente, tenia que saber que era lo que pasaba con su familia y confirmar si eran o no eran los desaparecidos Namikazes.

Además de otras dudas que tenia como por ejemplo ¿Por qué no vivían en Konoha? Siendo vampiros de primera generación, vampiros puros que nacieron de forma natural era extraño que no lo hiciesen ¿Por qué desaparecieron? Esta era la principal de sus dudas si confirmaba que eran la leyenda viviente. A medida de que sus pensamientos avanzaban más complicado se volvía el asunto y más preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza.

Otro asunto era su antigüedad, si resultaban sus sospechas verdaderas y si era cierto de que su clan era tan antiguo como el suyo entonces ¿Por qué no los habían sentido antes? ¿Por qué no podía reconocerlos de antes? ¿Qué estaban escondiendo?

Al acercarse lo suficiente al edificio de la facultad de arte podía escuchar una de las típicas peleas de su rubio con el Sabaku.

-Dei-chan si tu y tu familia son vampiros por que no están viviendo en Konoha – para que darle vueltas al asunto si este era lo suficientemente claro y no tenia cabeza para estar pensando en otra forma de decirlo.

El resultado de tan bruscas palabras no provoco otra cosa que Deidara y Sasori se callasen al instante en que terminaron de ser pronunciadas y que su cuerpo se tensasen como si los hubieran pillado en medio de una mentira para mirar directamente a Itachi.

-Que demon…

-No intentes ocultarlo Deidara, por que no lo conseguirás-el tono serio de Itachi hizo que le recorriese una corriente eléctrica y que su garganta se volviese un nudo.

Saco el celular y marcando un número espero hasta que contestasen.

-Naru-chan…bueno es que…Itachi lo sabe…te entiendo…ok lo llevare a la mansión – este día iba a ser largo, muy largo- Itachi, Sasori vamos.

-/-/-/-/-/-Naruto-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No hace mucho había acabado la practica, bastante tensa, Sasuke no le había quitado los ojos de encima y el no había hecho otra cosa mas que esquivar su mirada sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba guardando sus cosas cuando sintió que su celular vibraba y la canción de tono empezó a sonar indicando que el que llamaba era su aniki.

-hola Dei-saludo animado como siempre

_-Naru-chan_

-si, ¿que pasa? -la voz de su hermano sonaba anormalmente nervioso y eso lo hizo preocuparse

-_bueno es que_ – definitivamente su hermano estaba nervioso

-Dime Dei que esta pasando

-Itachi lo sabe – ahogo un grito en su garganta para no alarmar a ninguno de sus amigos o a su hermana pequeña que estaba esperando afuera

-arhg porque todo tiene que ser al mismo tiempo –dijo finalmente- hermanos tenían que ser, son igual de problemáticos.

-te entiendo

-Llévalo a la mansión hablaremos haya

-ok lo llevare a la mansión – la llamada acabo y el lo único que quería es que el mundo se acabara y no tener que estar dando explicaciones

-/-/-/-/-/Kyoko-/-/-/-/-/-

En la soledad de su habitación recostada en la cama mirando hacia el techo se encontraba Kyoko meditando todo lo que había pasado y lo que pasaba en estos momentos, en este ultimo año. Todas las decisiones que habían sido tomadas, todos lo secretos que se guardaban sin opción de ser revelados, tantos reencuentros que de una u otra forma eran alegres y tristes. Estaba meditando todo eso, era como una película o para ser mas dramáticos, era como una novela y solo podía desear que no terminara en una tragedia colosal…je…era como un mal chiste o una mala broma que venia siendo lo mismo…era imposible que las cosas terminaran mal si todo lo que se había hecho era para evitarlo, además si las cosas seguían por el rumbo que iban todo terminaría bien y podrían descansar sin preocuparse mas que por ver los días pasar en su eterna vida, disfrutar de los momentos junto a su pareja y ver a todos sin la tristeza en sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Ellos se la merecían y la iban a alcanzar.

Miro su muñeca derecha donde se encontraba un hermoso reloj de color blanco y suspiro, se había escapado de la practica de hoy tras haberse encontrado a Naruto y que este le avisara sobre la charla que tendría con Sasuke, necesitaba tiempo para poner las cosas claras en su cabeza y no embarrarla a la hora de decir las cosas. Volvió a mirar la hora. Su hermano tardaría aun en venir así que tenia tiempo mas que suficiente y a fin de cuentas la verdad tarde o temprano siempre salía a flote sin importar si era grande o pequeña y ella tenia claro que ese momento llegaría por mas desagradable que fuera.

Muchas veces le hubiera gustado viajar al pasado y volver a vivir aquella época llena de armonía en donde las preocupaciones no existían, una época en la que todos eran felices y todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de vida, una época en la que el castillo era cálido y esa atmosfera de depresión y maldad no se sentía, una época dorada donde Sasuke sonreía y sus ojo estaba llenos de luz, de amor junto a Naruto, una época en la que Deidara mantenía escapando con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios pues no tenia que esconderse mas que de Itachi, donde ella comenzaba su relación con Kyo despacio pero estaban bien

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse des sus brillantes ojos negros y se deslizaban por su rostro hasta perderse en sus cabellos.

El hubiera no existe y solo quedan las memorias que ella atesorara hasta que todo este bien y estas revivan para volver a una época de paz, aguantando las ganas de gritar con rabia, de despotricar contra el mundo, de sacar toda la rabia que guardaba dentro de ella contra el maldito clan que había arruinado sus vidas, por un maldito clan con aires de grandeza y gloria que acabo con todo…no…eso no era cierto…el único culpable era Orochimaru y el era el único que se merecía todo su odio, toda su ira…

-Kyoko…

-oh…ya estas aquí-la voz de su hermano la había sacado de sus pensamientos de forma bastante abrupta –pasa y ponte cómodo – secando sus lagrimas de forma rápida mirando como Sasuke simplemente entraba y se apoyaba en la pared frente a ella

-habla – dijo/ordeno el azabache

- u_u*…grrr…"paciencia Kyoko, paciencia, sabes que el idiota ese es así" bien vayamos directo al punto ya que no tengo tacto para decir las cosas – era en estos momentos que recordaba que era hermana de Sasuke y de Sai así que decir las cosas con paciencia no era lo suyo eso era cosa de Mikoto oka-san por que Itachi era igual a ella– obviamente Naruto es un vampiro al igual que su familia y ese rubio que te trae loco es tu pareja n_n

Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara para tomarle una foto a su hermano…latina que el hubiera no existe

-/-/-/-/-/-mansión Uzumaki-/-/-/-/-/-

Las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza no paraban y auguraban aumentar e intensificarse mientras mas pasara el tiempo, es mas ya su dolor de cabeza era suficientemente fuerte con solo ver la imagen que se presentaba ante el, aunque era algo que se esperase no se imagino que realmente fuese a ocurrir, pero a fin de cuentas quien era el para decidir el curso del destino.

Enterró sus dedos en medio de sus hebras doradas intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza que hasta en un vampiro era inusual, pero no improbable para él ya que el haber tenido que subyugar el sello que controlaba su poder, crear un escudo para no ser detectados y liberar los sellos en las mentes de Sai eh Itachi no era cosa fácil aun si Hana estaba allí ayudándolo, además de que algo lo estaba fastidiando pero aun no sabia que era, intentaba entrar a su mente pero no podia.

-etto…-intento hablar el ojiazul mas fue callada por la mirada de su hermana menor

-TT_TT Dei-chan porque me abandonaste – la escena en si era bastante chocante, los Uchiha eran considerados personas serias y poco expresivas aun para los estándares de Kyoko e Itachi, pero ver al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha llorar y restregarse en Deidara como gatito abandonada era difícil de creer y rompía muchos esquemas de dicha familia o clan si venimos al caso.

Deidara tomo suavemente el rostro de Itachi fijando sus ojos azules en los negros del contrario y con un suave suspiro toma aire para responder

-Mi querido Uchiha sabes que jamás lo haría, solo que era eso o…perder mas que solo tus recuerdos – Itachi lo seguía mirando fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna sintiendo las suaves caricias de Deidara en su mejilla.

-te amo tanto Deidara y nada seria mas doloroso que te alejaras de mi- beso al rubio con tanta intensidad, al salir de su aparente letargo, que olvidaron que no se encontraban solos en ese cuarto.

Todos solo suspiraron tranquilos al ver la situación controlada, sin daños colaterales y sin la destrucción de la mansión en algún arranque de furia.

-sabes que Sasuke intentara matar a los Hebi una vez que se entere – hablo Sai quien seguía pegado a Gaara y se negaba a soltarlo

-lo se, tendré que entretenerlo y hacer que se olvide de la idea – respondió el kitsune

- y si mi hermano no puede n.n… – comenzó Hana provocando escalofríos a los presentes – estoy yo

Ignorando la última propuesta o dejándola como última opción, Naruto no quería quedarse sin su hermana, empezaron a comentar y planear lo que iban a hacer ya que a pesar de todo aun se tenían que mantener en secreto o todo lo que habían hecho habría sido inútil y los Hebi finalmente ganarían, la discusión se prolongo hasta que todo el ambiente se encontraba tenso.

-ne Naru-chan, cuando le quitaras el sello a mi ototo-baka

-Mañana a más tardar…- la nueva discusión dio inicio el Uchiha mayor creía que era una excelente oportunidad para fastidiar a su ototo y Naruto no creía que eso fuera conveniente por que era él quien tendría que aguantarlo de mal humor y la idea no le agradaba

Todo termino abruptamente cuando Naruto se callo de repente cogiendo su cabeza con una mueca de dolor y un aura rojiza lo cubrió totalmente.

-"mocoso…cachorro…ya te lo advertí…si tu caes…caerán todos" escucho el susurro de aquella voz grave que reconocía como Kyubi antes de caer totalmente inconsciente y que todos a su alrededor corrieran a su lado cuando una fuerte onda de energía proveniente del pequeño rubio los hizo retroceder.

-/-/-/-/-/-Hebi-/-/-/-/-/-

Todos estaban reunidos en aquel tétrico escondite donde el olor a húmedo impregnaba todo el lugar y donde la oscuridad era casi permanente, un lugar clave para la resurrección de Yamata y el único lugar donde todo el clan se reunía para planear la creación de sus planes.

El lugar era subterráneo y poseía una compleja red de laberintos en la que solo los del clan Hebi podían moverse sin perderse y en la que ahora mismo en una de las habitaciones del lugar, en una gran mesa rectangular se encontraban todos sentados listos para comentar cualquier avance o pista que hallan tenido con respecto al desaparecido clan Namikaze.

Orochimaru sentado en la silla del lado izquierdo como cabeza del clan, a su lado derecho estaban las trillizas y a su izquierdo Kabuto, Tayuya y Kimimaro, frente a este último estaba Suigetsu y al lado del chico con dientes de tiburón estaba Nagato. Al fondo y escondidos en la oscuridad estaban los guardias y sirvientes mas fieles y eficientes al servicio de Orochimaru.

Antes de que la reunión empezara todos estaban algo dispersos, Kabuto hablaba con Tayuya sobre algún nuevo experimente, las trillizas hablaban entre ellas y Suigetsu hablaba o intentaba hablar con Kimimaro.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun no quiera ser mi pareja con lo perfectos que nos vemos- hablaba la pelirroja con su típica altivez y es que no podía comprender por que Sasuke no la aceptaba si ella era la única que podía estar a la par con el, claro esta que el ojinegro no era su pareja como vampiro, pero a ella eso no le importaba por que el Uchiha era solo para ella y haría lo que fuera por tenerlo a su lado no importaba si tenia que pasar enzima de alguien o matar a todas sus hermana o a su padre con tal de térnelo.

-sigue soñando Karin, con lo puta (N/a: gomen) regalada que pareces dudo que el Uchiha te haga caso- Shion pensaba lo mismo que Karin sin embargo ella no iba detrás del Uchiha le parecía alguien demasiado corriente aunque no negaba que era atractivo, ella iba por lo que en su opinión era mejor, ella iba detrás del chico Uzumaki, el rubio era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra no había defecto alguno en él y el hecho de que fuera humano no iba a impedir que se convirtiera en su pareja.

- Pero si tu eres igual a Karin, Shion- Sakura a diferencia de sus hermanas le gustaba tanto Sasuke como Naruto, pero ella no era tan extremista, ella sabia que tarde o temprano encontraría a su pareja y olvidaría a esos dos como si nunca hubiesen existido, claro esta que ella los perseguí por el simple motivo de que aun no tenia a su pareja y debía entretenerse con algo y tener un buen polvo con alguno de los dos no era ningún pecado capital o algo así.

-Cállate Sakura que a ti nadie te estaba preguntando… - las palabras de la rubia se cortaron al sentir una onda de poder atravesarla completamente como si hubiese pasado a través de ella y no había sido la única en sentir aquel inmenso poder, todos los presentes lo habían sentido y hasta era muy posible que todo vampiro con un poder decente lo hubiese o que fuese uno natural y no creado siéntese tal ola de poder puro - ¡Que demonios fue eso!

El pulso de poder los había dejado impresionados y la sensación que habían sentido al ser traspasados por el había sido muy fuerte y muy excitante dejándoles todos sus sentidos embotados hasta que la risa desquiciada de su líder los saco del transe y les provoco un escalofrió a Kimimaro, Sakura y Suigetsu.

-Por fin el heredero de los Namikaze a decidido salir de su escondite, ya casi se acerca la hora de revivir a Yamanata y vengarnos de aquellos que se creyeron superiores a nosotros – una risa cruel y fría se esparció por todos los rincones del lugar causando terror a los inocentes que estaban obligados servir y eran castigados sin motivo por ese despreciable ser.

-/-/-/-/-mansión Uzumaki-/-/-/-/-/-

La preocupación era latente, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor del Uzumaki segundos después de su repentino desvanecimiento y su estallido de poder que los había dejado algo aturdidos y muy preocupados, ninguno de los presentes era estúpido sabían que los Hebi habían sentido tal poder y solo les tomaría segundos saber que el heredero Namikaze no estaba tan lejos de ellos como imaginaban, pero no tenia sentido preocuparse ahora ya que los Hebi sabían que el heredero existía y estaba cerca pero si no conocían su identidad nada podían hacer y tendrían que esperar y seguir buscando pistas inexistentes o falsas

Minutos más tarde todos se calmaron y los Uzumakis llamaron a sus hermanos o aliados para calmar la cosa y que no llamaran mucho la atención para después seguir hablando y esperar a que despertara el pequeño ojiazul.

-Tengo una duda, si Hebi necesita de un heredero para despertar a su ancestro por que solo van detrás de Naru si es posible utilizar a Shion, Itachi o Gaara

-veras Sai…

-déjame explicarles Hana – interrumpió ahome a su hermana- no pueden utilizar a Shion por que su poder como heredera es inútil ya que al momento de su nacimiento es sellado por la maldición que se le impuso al clan al Yamanata haber traicionado a Sojobo y a Kyubi, los ancestros del clan Namikaze y Uchiha respectivamente.

-Gaara pese a ser alguien poderoso por ser el heredero de Shukaku la fuerza de este no es suficiente para despertar a Yamata y usando este argumento libramos a Itachi de eso con la ayuda de los Sabaku y escondiendo o desapareciendo la información de Sojobo - termino contando Hana- yo…yo soy la única vampiro que sabe todo lo que contenían dichos documentos o que a aclarado todo este asunto…mi especialidad a sido la información y también me encargue de borrar la mayoría de los registros o documentos del clan y los únicos que se me escaparon no revelan nuestra identidad pero los vincula a ustedes y fue los registros que Kabuto robo cuando era ayudante de mi padre en el tiempo que aun reinábamos ahí

Fue con esas palabras que los Uchihas se pusieron a pensar en todo lo ellos habían hecho por mantenerse a salvo y todo lo que habían sacrificado por protegerlos a ellos, habían tenido que dejar atrás un apellido que les traía mucho orgullo, cuidar a toda hora lo que decían, esconder a sus parejas y no poder estar con ella sin que pasara nada malo, mantener un conocimiento absoluto de todo pero no poder participar en alguna decisión en Konoha por que aparentemente solo eran un mito, habían sido mucho lo que ellos habían hecho para ser simplemente olvidados por aquel bastardo codicioso, fue por los Namikaze que Konoha se instauro, fue por los Namikaze que pararon las guerras con otros clanes, fue por ellos que se creo el consejo de criaturas, fue por ellos que en los últimos siglos el clan Uchiha había vivido en paz y sin preocupaciones mientras ellos se las arreglaban para no ser descubiertos, eran los únicos con un pensamiento tan altruista como para sacrificarse y para que todos vivieran tranquilos, especialmente los hijos de las cabezas del clan que habían hecho tanto, Deidara se había obligado a dejarlo aun si no quería, ahome y etsuko escondiendo a sus parejas o no pudiendo estar con ellas plenamente, shiori se había convertido en una simple observadora o espiando a Hebi siendo casi marginada al clan para que no la reconociesen, Hana a guardar una tanta información y convirtiéndose en un blanco preciado para quien supiese ese secreto, Kyo a no poder estar con Kyoko y convertirse en el guardián de su hermano, Ino a dejarse ver como la típica rubia que nunca se enteraba de nada o que solo era lo suficientemente lista pero nuca era informada de algo, Naruto…Naruto había dejado a Sasuke y había borrado las memorias de todos, había sido obligado a mantener su poder oculto provocándole un sufrimiento continuo.

"pagan justos por pecadores"

Era curioso y molesto como aquella frase humana no podía estar equivocada y como cuadraba en este momento y todo por culpa de Orochimaru que lo había orillado a esto.

-/-/-/-/-Sasuke-/-/-/-/-

Otra mañana llegaba y con ella muchas preguntas que aun no tenían respuestas y que rondaban por su mente sin dejarlo tranquilo en ningún momento y que hoy aclararía de una ves por todas gustase a quien le gustase.

Terminado de comer y dirigiéndose a la salida se encontró con su hermana quien le aclaro que Naruto y ella ya habían acabado el falso noviazgo y que tenia todo el camino libre y debía de aprovecharlo.

-se cuidadoso Sasuke – ambos salieron y no muy lejos vieron a Sai a lo lejos y aprovechando esto Kyoko se acercó a el y comenzaron a hablar ya sea de un libro que Sai había leído o sobre Gaara dejando solo a Sasuke y a sus pensamientos.

Sasuke caminaba en silencio mirando hacia el cielo azul, azul como los ojos de Naruto e igual de tranquilos y llenos de armonio aunque los ojos del rubio también eran profundos y misteriosos como el mar. Siguió mirando al cielo mientras su mente viajaba a las palabras que había hablando ayer con su hermana Kyoko

Flash back

-Pero si es un vampiro y mi pareja porque…

-¿…no viven en Konoha? – al ver el asentimiento de su hermano prosiguió – recuerdas las leyendas del clan Namikaze- nuevamente el pelinegro volvió a asentir - resulta que ese clan no desapareció simplemente se fue y borraron la memoria de todos – lo siguiente que le conto fue el por que y toda la culpabilidad de los Hebi en el asunto y de cómo estaban imposibilitados a matarlos si no conseguían las pruebas explicitas y las mostraban al consejo vampírico y además del hecho de que en lo que las conseguían personas preciadas para ellos serian asesinadas – Antes de marcharse borraron su rastro, y eliminaron cualquier memoria sobre su existencia o mas bien la sellaron, pero a dos de los siete existentes clanes en especial borraron los recuerdos absolutos de ellos

-¿siete? No son solo tres- eso le causo intriga ya que los únicos clanes en Konoha eran los Hebi, los Sabaku los Uchiha

-En aquella época existían siete grandes clanes, tres de ellos se fueron junto a los Namikaze por motivos desconocidos para mí y los Sabaku se quedo a proteger a los Uchiha y a vigilar a los Hebi

Termina las explicaciones el Uchiha solo podía sentir su sangre hervir de rabia y recorrer todo su cuerpo, su mente clamaba por venganza pagada con la sangre de esos malditos, sus ojos ya estaban de color carmesí y sus puños estaban cerrados con sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas para intentar contenerse y no ir a acabar con esos traidores ya mismo

-cálmate Sasuke, si llegas a cometer una estupidez causaras sus muertes – miro fríamente a su hermano, no iba a que todo lo que habían hecho ellos hubiese sido en vano por culpa de Sasuke y un impulso vengativo de acabar con todo, aun tenia muy presente la ultima semana que los Namikaze habían vivido en Konoha, siempre pendientes de ellos y sus ojos llenos de preocupación y tristeza – aclara todo primero y después haz lo que quieras.

Fin flash back

Ahora solo tenia que encontrar a su rubio, hablar con el, resolver ese asunto y podría tirarsel…cof cof…corrección, y poder estar con el sin ningún problema, después de todo el ya era su pareja.

-/-/-/-/-amaia gakuen-/-/-/-/-

Esta era la primera vez en, vaya uno a saber cuantos siglos, que llegaba tan temprano. Había salido antes por las ansias que le carcomían de saber que había pasada con su adorado Uchiha, hasta había salido antes que sus hermanos por ello

Iba a entrar al salón cuando sintió la presencia de la pelirrosa y parecía estar sola pues no sentía ninguna otra, entro al salón y efectivamente estaba sola

-Oh Naruto-kun es…

-extraño que llegue tan temprano

-pues si

El rubio suspiro

-Te aclarare algo Sakura, hoy no estoy de humor así que por favor te pido amablemente que me dejes tranquilo – su paciencia para soportar a alguna de las trillizas había minimizado últimamente tras el beso que Karin le dio a Sasuke o el echo de que Shion fue especialmente fastidiosa el día de la fiesta aquella

Sakura asintió mas sin embargo no dejo de sentirse algo mal al ver al rubio tan desesperado y es que había enterrado su dedos en su cabeza en su pupitre

La segunda parte estará para esta semana junto con un bonus y si quieres pidan el lemon de alguna pareja y yo lo hago

Sayonara n.n nya


End file.
